The Yami and the Hikari
by PharaohsQueen98
Summary: We all know the story of Yu-Gi-Oh, but what if that episode did not happen the way it was depicted in the anime? Instead of Yami moving to the afterlife Yugi admits a secret to his Yami before he can leave. This secret causes Yami to stay with his friends and new family. A surprise is also revealed and everyone's life changes forever.


**The Yami and the Hikari.**

Yugi had never been so scared in his life, even when he was being bullied. Right at this minute his dark half, Yami as he called him, was going to walk through to the afterlife and leave him forever. 4 years ago Yugi solved the Millennium puzzle, an ancient artefact that his grandfather had brought back from a dig in Egypt, and when he solved it a spirit from the ancient past was released. This spirit shared Yugi's body with him, taking over the body when the younger was in danger. Yami also took over when they took part in duels, however they communicated through their mind link, which is a link between their two minds connecting them to one another.

Yami/Yugi are known as the King of Games, this is because no one has been able to beat them at a game of Duel Monsters, this game is a card game where players have a deck with monsters, spells and traps, these are played and try to lower the other players life points, the first person to lose all of the life points is loser. Yugi has remained undefeated.

Yugi and his friends have found out the true name of Yami, who was a pharaoh in his past 5000 years ago. Yugi had to beat his friend in a duel and then Yami would say his true name and pass through to the afterlife. Yugi knew that he should be happy for his darker half, but he just couldn't feel happiness, all he could feel was sadness, pain and heartbreak.

Yugi had kept a secret from his dark half and most of his friends, he only told Joey who is one of his longest friends, and Joey told Seto who is Joey's boyfriend, no body else knew.

This secret was that Yugi was in love with Yami. It may sound strange since they once shared a body and Yugi fell in love with his dark half even when they were sharing a body, but Yugi did fall in love with Yami, and he had suffered for 1 year with these feelings hoping that they would go away over time, knowing that Yami would leave. But that was not what happened, no Yugi's feelings for the dark only grew as time went on, and there was no signs that they were going to go away.

Yugi blinked away the tears in his eyes to see Yami walking to the door of light at the end of the room, he couldn't take it. Even if his Yami would still leave he couldn't let the one he loved to leave without knowing his true feelings for him.

Yugi ran towards Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami's middle.

"Yugi what are you doing?" Yami asked his light.

"I didn't want you to leave without knowing something first." Yugi said through his tears.

Yami looked down at his smaller look alike and smiled. If Yugi said something important enough he maybe able to stay in this time with those he cares for.

"What is it Aibou?" Yami asked, stroking Yugi's head.

"Well since I solved the puzzle I have been so close to you, you helped me gain the confidence to get some of the best friends that I could have asked for. The boy who looked so much like me but so different at the same time. You helped me learn more about the game of Duel Monsters, you helped me become the King of Games and you helped me find the strength that I didn't know I had. And for that I thank you. When I lost my soul to that evil seal all I could think about was you, while my friends and grandpa did cross my mind, I thought of you above all else. What I'm trying to say Yami is that over these years together I have fallen in love with you. It started out as a small crush but over time it developed, I figured out I had fallen in love with you last year. But I was scared that you would hate me and that you would leave me, but I can't let you leave this world without knowing, even if you go hating me." Yugi finished.

Yami listened to his Aibou patiently taking in all that the shorter boy had to say and found himself shocked. Out of all the things that his light could have said, this was not what he had expected.

Yami felt Yugi move to release him but he grabbed onto Yugi before he could move away from the Pharaoh.

"Yugi I never even began to think that you would feel this way, I thought that you always had a crush on Tea. But when you put that puzzle together I found a soul, mind and body so like my own that I thought that we were meant to be put together, now I know that is true. I too have things to thank you for. You gave me friends that I would have for life, you let me see my cousin again in this new time and you introduced me to Duel Monsters, letting me see that my legacy had passed down into the present. I too began to have feelings for you, you are cute, innocent that all I wanted was you. I realised earlier than you did about my feelings, I learned a year and a half ago that I was in love with you. I also was scared of rejection that you would hate me when you found out. Now that I know that the feelings I have are shared by you, I am the happiest I could possibly be." Yami said, pulling the shorter duellist in for a strong hug.

Yugi hugged Yami back just as strongly, they only separated from one another when they heard clapping and cheering from behind them. Yami and Yugi turned to see most of their friends behind them with smiles on their faces and clapping their hands.

Joey, Seto, Tristen, Mokuba, Serenity, Mai, Grandpa, Ryou, Marik, Rebecca and Rebecca's father were clapping and cheering for the new couple. Tea was not their because she had moved to America before the Ceremonial duel even took place. Everyone knew that it was because Tea had an obsession with the Pharaoh, everyone also knew that she was in love with Yami or had any feelings of love towards him, all she had were feelings of lust, she just wanted to bed him. When she heard that if Yugi won this duel between the two then he would leave to the afterlife she didn't want to see it, so she moved. She blamed it all on Yugi saying that it was his fault her toy would not be able to have her, for that she got a slap from Seto and then from Joey too for saying that Yami was a toy and for blaming it on Yugi.

They had not heard from the annoying girl since she had left.

"Well it's about time that you two admitted how you felt for each other. It was getting quite annoying watching you two avoid your feelings." Seto said.

"You have nothing to say Priest, it took you nearly the same time to express your feelings to the one you so affectionately call puppy." Ryou teased.

"Oh shut up Ryou." Seto said, though he could not take the smile of his face when thinking about his puppy.

"Oh no Kaiba has gone into lala land again. Joey you know what to do." Malik whispered.

Joey nodded and moved to kiss Seto, as soon as his lips touched those of the ice prince Seto snapped out of the daze he had put himself in, and began to kiss his boyfriends more fiercely.

"So what's going to happen now?" Rebecca said, voicing the thought that was in all of their heads.

"I think that I can explain that one." A loud, booming voice said from behind the group.

They all turned to see a large man wearing gold, he looked to be quite old with wrinkles and a long white beard. As soon as Yami saw him he knelt down before the being.

"Lord Ra, what are you doing here?" Yami asked, the supposed God smiled down at the young man kneeling before him.

"Rise Pharaoh Atem, there is no need to bow before me, as for why I am here well that is something I will need to explain to you." The God said.

"What is it that you wish to say Lord Ra?" Yugi asked, though he was scared to hear the answer.

"There is no need to be so scared little one. While Atem should pass over into the afterlife because he is not of this time, his family and friends from the past do not think that is fair on the Pharaoh. They know that he had found new friends and a new family, as well as finding the love of his life. They want you to stay in this time Atem, there only wish from you is to not forget them." The God explained.

Yami gasped and turned to look at the gateway that he was going to walk through, there he saw all of his friends and family, even the mother that died giving birth to him.

"Guy's you really want me to stay here, but do you not want me to return and be with you?" Yami asked.

They all smiled at him. "Atem you have grown into a fine young man, a man that I knew you would become. I am sorry that I have not been able to be a part of your life and that I was taken away from you before you could get to know your mother, but it was destined. I am proud of you and though I would like to see you in the afterlife with us, you have created a new life in that time, it would be wrong to leave that life, as well as leave the one you love behind." Yami's mother said.

"We do have one wish though, I want to see this boy that managed to catch your heart enough to want to stay in that time." Yami's father asked.

Yami nodded and walked over to Yugi, and pulled him over to the gate. "Mother, father and everyone else, this is Yugi. He was the one that released me from the puzzle, he is the one that gave me all my new friends and he is also the love of my life." Yami said, while Yami said this Yugi blushed.

"Oh Yami he is so adorable, and looks so much like you. I love his eyes, amethyst, the perfect contrast to your own crimson eyes." Mana squealed. Mana, who is Yami's childhood friend.

"Yeah Yami we approve of this choice, besides he looks so much like the one your past self loved 5000 years ago." Yami's father said.

At this Yugi and Yami looked confused. "What do you mean father?" Yami asked.

"Well for this I think we need someone else to explain. Atem come here." Yami's mother said loudly. And to the shock of everyone a person who looked exactly like Yami walked to the front of the gate, he was tan, his hair was messier, he wore Egyptian clothing and his eyes were a darker crimson. This was what Yami looked like when he was Atem and living in the ancient past.

"Hello other me, I'm Atem." The look alike said.

"Oh I know who you are I just don't know how you are over there if I am over here in this time?" Yami said confused.

"Well if you think about it then it all makes sense. You are Yami, you are a part of me as well as a part Yugi, which is why we look so different, while I am fully Atem. I was also given the choice to stay within your body and live in this time or return to the past where I could collect my lover and then return. I choose to collect my love." Atem explained.

"We had a lover in the past? Who was she?" Yami asked, he had no idea that he had someone in the past.

"Oh you misunderstand, my lover is also a male, his name is Heba and he was a slave in the palace. I made him my personal servant and soon we fell in love with one another. I went and told father, at first he was reluctant as we needed heirs to carry on the throne. But Heba through us for a surprise, he was one of the few that was able to conceive, carry and birth babies. Once father heard this and saw how much loved him, he allowed us to marry. However Heba was taken from me by an illness that spread around Egypt, an illness that we could not cure. This was not the worst of it, on his death bed Heba confided in me that he was pregnant by a few months, and that not only was he going to die but he would lose the baby as well. I was broken after that because I knew there was nothing I could do stop what was happening, and when Heba and our son died I went into a depression. After that I faced the great evil, and sacrificed my soul to defeat the evil and locking myself away hoping to see Heba once again. When we came here I was offered to silently leave your body and come here, to look for Heba and then bring him back into the present time." Atem explained.

"Which of course I said yes to." A voice behind Atem said. From behind the Pharaoh stepped someone who looked almost like Yugi. He was tan like Atem, wore Egyptian clothing and had amethyst eyes.

"Hi my name is Heba, Atem's husband." The small boy said.

"Wow you look like me, and you even have the same name as me." Yugi exclaimed, while Heba nodded his head.

"What do you mean he has the same name as you?" Joey asked.

"Because Heba in Egyptian means Game and Yugi in Japanese also means Game, so therefore they have the same name." Atem explained.

"Heba, Atem, it is time for you to cross into the present time. I am not able to keep the gate open much longer." Ra said.

Heba and Atem walked through the gate and shook hands with Yami and Yugi, however Yami got a hug from Heba and Yugi got a hug from Atem, they were all together as they should be.

They all turned back to the gate to see everyone one last time.

"Take care you four, we don't expect to see you here for a long time to come. Atem, Heba, Yami and Yugi because you are all connected to one another by your souls and your hearts, you will all die together. If one of you dies, then the others will die a few hours later. We did not want to have to make you suffer even more hurt and pain by losing one another. This way you will have a long and happy life together and then die at peace and also together." Yami's father explained.

"Oh there is one more thing I need to discuss. Bakura and Malik, come on out I would like to speak with you." Ra said. Not a second later there was a flash and Bakura and Malik came forth.

"What is it you wish to speak to us about Lord?" They said together.

"I see that you also have love and care for the vessels you share. That you love them. While I would not normally do this I think that it is the best course of action. Love is said to bring even the most evil of beings to their knees and make them good, I have seen that beginning to happen with you two. Your two lights are making you good, and because you are so close I will allow you to remain here in this time with them." Ra explained.

The two darks were shocked, they thought that they would not get into the afterlife, let alone stay in the place that they wanted to the most. It was true they had begun to change and become the person that they thought their lights deserved.

"Thank you my lord, we will honour this gift you have given us." Bakura said, Malik nodding beside him.

Another light engulfed the room and when everyone was able to see once again, they saw that all of the darks had bodies of their own. Atem, Heba, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik now stood before the shocked friends all in their bodies.

"This is another gift for you, it would be awkward for couples to be together and love each other the way they should in the same body, so we have joined our forces and created these new bodies for you." Ra said smiling.

All of the spirits looked as they did when they took over their lights, however Yami now had crimson mixed with amethyst eyes, Bakura had less wild hair and the eye of Horus that was always on Malik's head was now gone too.

"Farewell everyone, we will see you all in the afterlife in a long time but do not forget we will be watching over you and guiding you when you need it. We care for you all, even the once we have just met though you all have pasts here. Take care and love each other." Yami's mother said.

And with that the door to the afterlife closed forever, never to be reopened again until the day they all die and arrive at the gate once again.

"So everyone want to head home now, I could use a sit down, and a cuddle." Yugi said, while everyone else nodded their heads.

"Atem, Heba you are going to be moving in with me, Yami and Yugi." Grandpa said.

"Oh we couldn't do that." Atem and Heba said together.

"Nonsense, now that Yugi and Yami have gotten together they will share one room, I have my own room on the other side of the house and there is one final bedroom next to Yugi's room, we used it as a guest bedroom but now that the gang all have lovers no one is using it. It will become your new bedroom, and since you two are also together then you are able to share it as well." Grandpa explained.

"Thank you Mr Moto." Heba and Atem said together.

"It is no problem boys and please call me Grandpa." He said smiling.

And with that everyone headed home. Seto and Joey got into the limo that Seto had called and met with Mokuba then went to the Kaiba Mansion, Bakura and Ryou headed for Ryou's house, Malik and Marik also head for the Ishtar house hold, Tristen and Duke also headed home since they had also gotten together, Mai walked Serenity home on her bike then went home herself and finally Grandpa, Yami, Yugi, Atem and Heba all headed towards the game shop.

Grandpa was the first one to walk into the game shop, he said a quick goodnight and then went straight to bed, complaining that his old bones could not take being on his feet for much longer.

"What is this place? I heard grandpa call it a game shop but I have no clue what that is." Atem asked, as he and Heba began to look around the shop.

"Atem do you remember the shadow game that was played in our time, where we brought the monsters out of the large stone tablets and used them to battle one another?" Yami asked his past life.

"Of course how could I ever forget that. We lost a lot of good friends to that game, including the one that I felt most close to." Atem said sadly as he remember the man that he had grown up with.

"Your talking about Mahad aren't you, he was our magician?" Yami asked, Atem nodded his head.

"Well they invented a game in this time that is similar to the one we played. However there is a major difference, this game has the monsters, spells and traps on cards. These cards are then placed on a duelling deck where special holograms make them look real. The opponents attack one another and the one that reaches zero life points is made the victor." Yami explained.

"Cards? What are these cards you speak of?" Asked a confused Heba.

Yugi walked over to the counter where there were two duelling disks, Yugi's deck and the extra one they had created if they ever needed to change tactics. "Here we will show you, Yami you use the deck that we put together for a change of tactics and I'll use our regular deck. Now we have to be quiet in order not to wake grandpa." Yugi said, Yami nodded and moved to stand over to one side of the room while Yugi took the other side.

"Ready, let's duel." Yami and Yugi said at the same time. The duel lasted for quite a while with life points being lost like a back and forth swing, however in the end it was Yami that came out in victory.

"Ah I think I get it." Heba and Atem said at the same time.

"There is one more thing that we should show you before you see it somewhere else, this may cause you some upset but it should put you at ease." Yami said, as he and Yugi took out two cards, one from each of their decks.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl come forth and meet some old friends." Yami and Yugi said together. This time instead of the usual holograms their was bright light as Yami and Yugi summoned the monsters using the power of the Millennium puzzle.

"Why did you call us Pharaoh?" The purple Dark Magician asked.

"Yeah and what is this I hear about old friends?" The blue and pink female Dark Magician asked.

Atem and Heba gasped, they recognised those voices as though it was only yesterday.

"Mahad, Mana. Is that really you?" Atem asked shakily.

At the strange yet familiar voice the two creatures turned to look behind them, only to gasp at who they saw standing their.

"Atem, Heba. But how are you here, you should be dead?" The Dark Magician said.

"I was given a choice just as Yami was, I returned to the afterlife to collect Heba and then I came back to this time to join Yami and Yugi. How are you here?" The Pharaoh asked, shedding tears.

"Well a few years ago a man name Pegasus found the stone tablets with the monsters we fought with, he came up with idea of using them to create the Duel Monster cards that are used today. However what most people do not realise is that some people, like Yami and Yugi have the ability to summon the real creatures, spells and traps and not the holograms that others use. Joey and Seto are the other two duellists that are able to do this. Well I guess you and Heba will now be able to as well." Dark Magician Girl said, as she flew down to give her friend a hug, Mahad soon joining her.

"I missed you both." Atem said, as he and Heba hugged the two creatures until they had trouble breathing, while the two creatures also hugged the Pharaoh and the Queen equally hard.

The four separated from the strong hug, all of them with tears in their eyes.

"And you are here to stay right? I mean your not going to come and see us and make us happy, and then just disappear into the afterlife?" Dark Magician Girl asked, worriedly.

"No, besides we couldn't even if we wanted to. The doors to the afterlife are now closed to us four, they say that they wouldn't be seeing us for a very long time and that when one of us dies then the other three will die a few hours later." Atem said, while Yami, Yugi and Heba nodded their heads.

"Wow, so you won't have to apart from each other for very long then huh, you won't be lonely any more." Dark Magician said.

The four nodded, and then Atem realised something. "What are we going to call you? I mean me and Heba are going to want to compete in these duels as well, and if we get your cards we can't yell out Mana and Mahad. But at the same time it feels weird calling you by names that people think mean monsters." Atem asked.

"You will have to call us by the names that are on the cards or people will think that you are cheating. However when we are alone you may use our names, for I know that we are going to be spending a lot of time together." Mahad said.

"Yes we have a lot to catch up, and so do Yami and Yugi have gotten together." Heba said.

At his Mana squealed. "Oh my God are you two finally together?" Yami and Yugi nodded their heads blushing brightly. "That's great we knew you were made for each other, and the way that you kept on avoiding the feelings was getting very annoying. Me and Mahad were going to conjure up a very small cupboard and lock you in it until you had admitted you loved one another." Mana squealed.

"You were what? Were we really that obvious?" Yami asked, his face going even redder.

"Yami if you and Yugi were anything like me and Heba in the beginning then I can guarantee that you were obvious. The whole palace knew I liked Heba and he liked me 5 months before we told one another." Atem said.

"Guess we were all a bit scared of what the other was going to say and do in response to it." Yugi said, also blushing brightly.

Heba and Yugi then let out quiet and cute yawns that had Yami, Atem, Mana and even Mahad squealing at the cuteness.

"I think our Hikari's are tired Yami, do you think that it is bed time?" Atem asked his other self.

"No we are not tired, we want to stay up with you two more." Both of the lights whined, however they were cut off my another cute yawn.

"Nope come you two it is bed time, you can see us, touch us and be with us tonight when you are asleep and from when you get up in the morning.

Yugi and Heba knew when they were beaten, so they surrendered when their dark half's bent down to pick them up. Atem and Yami had their lights in a bridal style hold, this meant that Yugi and Heba had cuddled up to them, and promptly fell asleep within a few moments.

"Mana, Mahad. It was great seeing you again, we will summon you out tomorrow because me and Heba want to learn this new game, hang out with our more present selves and be with you." Atem said, while Yami nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course Atem, Yami. We always welcome when Yami and Yugi call us, now we will do the same when we are called by you Atem and you lover. We shall let you rest and we shall see you later." Mahad said, Mana said her own goodbye in the form of a hug to the two dark's and a small hug to the two lights. Mana and Mahad then vanished.

Yami led Atem up the stairs and to a corridor with two doors. One of these doors had 'Yugi and Yami's room, do not enter!' and the other was blank.

"That one is the room that you and Heba will be using. It is a big messy and does look like a guest room but we can make plans tomorrow with the others what we are going to add and do to the room to make it more suited for you and Heba." Yami explained, while indicating with his head to the door with nothing on the front.

"Thank you Yami, this means a lot to us. We are lucky to have these precious beings as not only our lights and other halves, but also as out lovers. We will see you in the morning." Atem said, before walking through the door and shutting it behind him.

Yami walked into his own room and laid Yugi on the bed. He stripped Yugi of his leather clothes and into some pyjamas and then did the same for himself.

He climbed into the bed beside Yugi and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I love you Yugi."

Yugi snuggled into Yami and sighed. "I love you too Yami." Yugi replies in his sleep.

Yami smiled before hugging Yugi tighter to himself and falling asleep with his new love sleeping soundly in his warm embrace.

Yugi was the one that awoken first, he was momentarily confused as to where he was as he was warm and seemed to be more comfy than he normally was. He turned to look at what or who he was lying on and saw Yami lying there, happily asleep with his arms wrapped around Yugi. Yugi blushed when he remembered what had happened the previous, from him winning the ceremonial duel, Yami and him admitting that they were in love with each other, Yami choosing to stay in the present to Atem and Heba coming into the present as well.

Yugi sighed in content, he had never been so happy in all of his life, he had his family, the friends that truly cared for him, some new friends that he knew he would get along with as well as the love of his life. There was nothing more that he could ask for.

The bathroom was calling to Yugi, so as carefully as he could Yugi moved Yami's arms from around him and wiggled out of his dark's hold on him, he then made his way to the bathroom.

Yugi had a quick shower, picked out some blue leather pants, a black top, his blue overcoat and a pair of sneakers as well as the choker that he normally wore. Then he headed down the stairs to the kitchen where he made some omelettes with a glass of milk.

Meanwhile up the stairs Yami had noticed that his small lover was no longer in the bed with him, this and the smell of food began to rouse Yami from his sleep. He moved to grab Yugi before remembering that his little one was down in the kitchen, most likely getting something to eat. Yami got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, had a shower and then changed into the same clothes as Yugi, however he had a pair black studded boots instead of sneakers. He then headed across the hall to arouse Atem and Heba.

"Atem, Heba. Yugi has made something to eat, so if you guys want something you may want to get up, get dressed and then meet us in the kitchen." Yami half yelled through the door. He waited for a few minutes until he heard the tell tale signs that Atem and Heba had awoken, before walking down the stairs to meet up with his love.

Yugi was just finishing his food when Yami walked through the door. "Morning love how did you sleep?" Yugi asked.

"That was some of the best sleep I have ever had. And that is because for once in my life I didn't feel darkness when I went to sleep, instead I felt the light from you." Yami said, this gave him a lovely blushing Yugi.

"I'm glad that I could help you get some sleep love. Would you like some omelettes?" Yugi asked his dark, although he already knew what the answer would be.

"Yes I would love some Aibou, but would you also make some for Atem and Heba as well? They should be getting ready as we speak." Yami asked.

"Of course, since I'm most likely the only one that can cook in this house. You and Atem were Pharaoh so you two have never cooked, Heba may have been a slave but he also never worked in the kitchen and grandpa just burns everything in sight. So I'm the only one that is able to feed you lot." Yugi smiled. This caused Yami to blush, it was true every time he tried to cook there was something that he did not understand, and it ended up burnt or not cooked enough. This led to Yugi banning him from cooking unless he was with him.

"That's not funny, it's not my fault that I was born in a time that was before all of this." Yami complained, while Yugi began to laugh at him.

"What's going on in here?" Atem said as he came into the room, with Heba right at his side.

"Oh about cooking and the fact that Yami here can not make anything because he has no clue how to use things." Yugi explained.

"Well that's nothing to laugh about, most of the things in this time me and Heba do not know about either. It is very nerve wrecking being around all these objects and not knowing what they are or what they do." Atem said, he was using what Heba referred to as his Pharaoh voice.

"Yeah I know you are right Atem, but it was funny watching him try to work the tap and the microwave. I even explained how to do things to him through the link, but he still didn't get what I was saying." Yugi said, moving over to place a kiss on Yami's cheek before going to make the omelettes that he promised the other three.

Once all of the omelettes had been given out the phone began to ring. The noise alerted Atem and Heba and they reacted to it, as they did not know why the sound was taking place.

"Relax guys, it's just the phone. This is a piece of equipment that we use in this time to communicate with those that are not near us. It's the fastest way to talk to someone." Yugi explained.

After a quick chat on the phone Yugi put it back down to where he got it from. "It was Joey, him and the others are all meeting up at the park. After what went on yesterday I think that we deserve to have a day in the park to relax. Especially considering that there could be more danger because it is us." Yugi said smiling, he was looking forward to this, spending time with his friends and his love.

"Yeah I agree with you love, it would be nice to sit and relax for once in our lives." Yami said smiling, agreeing with his boyfriend.

"I agree after what I went through to get my little one back, I could do with some where calm where I can relax." Atem said, smiling to his little one.

"Yeah I would also like this day at this park. I have been cooped up in that afterlife for many, many years I would love to be out of somewhere cramped and somewhere where I can relax myself and be with those I care about." Heba said, hugging Atem.

"Well looks like we are all in agreement we will be heading off the part in one hour, so hurry up and finish eating, then go and change. Joey, Seto and Mokuba are already at the park and they say it is very warm out there today. Yami, Atem and Heba you can all borrow some of my shorts and tops until we are able to go out and buy you some new clothes." Yugi said.

Yami, Atem and Heba thanked Yugi and then continued to eat. Once they had all finished and given Yugi a congratulations on his cooking, Atem saying it rivalled things he had in Egypt, they all moved to Yugi's and Yami's room where they picked out what they were going to wear. Yami chose some blue shorts that came to just above his knees, he wore a red top with them and a pair of sneakers, white with bits of blue on them. Atem chose some purple shorts that reminded him of the cloak he once wore, he chose a cream top to go with them and wore another pair of sneakers, white with purple lines. Heba went with some cream coloured shorts, he chose to wear a purple top to go with it, he also wore another pair of sneakers, cream in colour with bits of purple. And finally Yugi chose to wear blue shorts, almost the same as those that Yami wore, however he wore a black to go with them, he wore the last pair of sneakers he had, which were white with black bits on them.

They left the game shop after telling grandpa where they were going. By the time they had gotten there everyone else was already sitting down in their chosen spots, whether on the ground or in their partners laps.

"Hey everyone." Yugi said. Everyone said their hellos to one another and then they all began to relax. Until Joey decided to break the silence.

"So what's it like? You know having your own bodies, and being in this time?" Joey asked, while looking at Yami, Atem and Heba.

"It's a little bit strange, and we do miss those that we left behind in the afterlife, but we followed our hearts. My parents always told me to follow my heart no matter what anyone else thinks, that's how I got together with Heba I followed my heart." Atem said, while Heba cuddled into his lover.

"Yeah mother and father were very adamant that we had to follow what we felt was right, no matter what anyone else thought of what we were doing. My heart was telling me to stay here, remain with the friends I had been through so much with, the new family that I had created and the love of my life." Yami said, while smiling at Yugi, who was sitting comfortably in his lap.

"My heart told me to go back to afterlife and get my true love, I was inside Yami the whole time, however he never noticed. When I was offered the chance to go collect Heba then return here I jumped at the chance. While I was connected with Yami I learned about all of you and you became my friends too. My heart told me to return to this with the people I had come close to." Atem said.

"My heart always told me that Atem would come back for me, our love was strong and would last the distance between life and death. When Atem came and told me that we had the chance to live in the present my heart told me to do so. I had watched over all of you from the afterlife and by the end I felt as if I knew you, I jumped at the chance of meeting all of you. Speaking of which, could you tell me your name?" Heba said.

"Oh I completely forgot to introduce us. Well my name is Joey, I'm a duellist" Joey was blonde with brown eyes, he was quite tall and well built.

"My name is Seto, though in your time I went by Seth. I am also a duellist and Joey's boyfriend." Seto was a brunette with ice blue eyes, he was tall and also well built.

"Yes you do look very much like Seth, though he was bit more tough and thick headed then you seem to be. Joey also reminds us of Seth's boyfriend Jou from the past." Atem said, looking at the two.

"Wow okay moving on. My name is Mokuba and I am Seto's brother. I am the youngest one here." Mokuba had black hair and blue eyes, he was in height and was still the typical chubby for a child.

"My name is Tristen, I have known Yugi and Joey the longest." Tristen was also a brunette but he had brown eyes, he was also tall but was on the skinny side.

"My name is Mai, I am also a duellist." Mai was a blonde, not a bleach blonde, a proper one, she had purple eyes, not like the amethyst ones that Yugi had. She was tall and had an hourglass figure.

"Hi, my name is Serenity, and I am Joey's sister." Serenity was a red head with blue eyes, they looked to be a little bit damaged but otherwise okay. She was small but not too skinny.

"My name is Duke, I invented the game Dungeon Dice Monsters, a different form of Duel monsters, I am also Tristen's boyfriend." Duke had black hair and striking green eyes, he was a little tall but not as tall as Seto and Joey and he was well built.

"My name is Ryou and with me is Bakura, he used to be evil and a part of me, but he wants to change, we are also duellists." Ryou and Bakura both had white hair, however Bakura's was more spiked than Ryou's was, they both had brown eyes. Bakura was taller and more well built, but Ryou was not that far behind him.

"My name is Marik and with me is Malik. Malik used to also be evil and a part of me, but he also wants to change, again we are both duellists." Marik and Malik both had creamy coloured hair, however Malik's was more spiked than Marik's was and purple eyes, though more of lighter purple than Yugi's or Mai's. Malik was slightly taller and had more muscle than Marik did, but again Marik was not far behind him.

"My name is Rebecca, I am in college despite my young age and a computer genius. Also master of the fairy-tale deck, I am also a duellist." Rebecca was a blonde and like Mai not a bleach blonde, she had sky blue eyes and was about the same height as Mokuba, she also still had some of her chubbiness from being a child.

"Well that is everyone, now let's lie down and soak up this sun when the weather lasts." Yami said, lying down on the warm grass and pulling Yugi down with him. Yugi snuggled up to his dark and Yami held him tighter.

All of the other couples also laid down and wrapped the smaller of the two in embraces, while those who did not have a partner played games or chatted.

"I think I am going to like it here." Atem mumbled so that only Yami, Yugi and Heba could here it.

"Yeah it's nice, we can be more free here than we were in Egypt and we have friends that care about us and not the crown. I think I will like it here also." Heba said, snuggling into Atem more.

"Well we are glad to hear that. We are all going to be happy together." Yami said, while Yugi nodded his head from Yami's chest.

After spending half of the day at the park everyone was relaxed, even Seto had lightened up and joined in with everyone else, they had played some games.

The first game that they had played was twister, a game where four people basically knotted themselves together and the first one to fall over was the loser. The first game was Seto and Joey vs. Bakura and Ryou, by the end of the game both of the couples were out at the same time and were soon making out on top of the actual game. The second game was Mai and Serenity vs. Duke and Tristen, it turned out that the girl team won due to Duke and Tristen starting a make out session half way through the game. The final game was Yami and Yugi vs. Atem and Heba, this was probably the most awkward of the games as Yami ended up falling on top of Heba while Atem fell on top of Yugi. This did not seem to bother any of them, but it was made awkward when Yami and Atem had landed so close to the lips of those they were on top of. Joey and Seto played a cruel game on them and lowered Yami's and Atem's heads so that Yami was kissing Heba and Atem was kissing Yugi. The two did not pull away straight away because the boys lips felt so similar to each other, but when they realised who it was they kissing they sharply pulled their heads away at the same time. They all blushed and stood up, they all shared one look at each other and nodded their heads, before indicating that they were ready to start another game.

The second game that they played was a dancing game, they would split up into pairs and dance, the pair that got all of the steps correct were the winners. Seto had a Pad with him so the pair would put on some indicators and follow the dance moves on the screen, while the computer inside picked up the moves and give a result at the end. Joey teamed up with Tristen, they did not very high as Tristen could not dance and kept bumping into Joey. Seto teamed up with Duke, that also did not go very well since they could not work together as they should have been. Serenity had skipped this game so Mai teamed up with Ryou, they worked quite well together had achieved the highest score at that point. Bakura had teamed up with Rebecca, everyone was once again surprised how well the two worked together, they did not get as high as Ryou and Mai but they did come in second at the moment. Atem chose Yugi as his partner, because they were so comfortable with one another they worked well as a team and achieved the highest score so far. Yami and Heba then took the stage as the final pair, they also worked very well as a team and got a high so score as well. All of the pairs had now been, so the computer tallied up all of the scores, the winners in the end was a draw between Yami/Heba and Atem/Yugi.

The third game that they played was spin the bottle, however quite a lot of the people did not want to play this game as it could mean that they would have to kiss someone they weren't dating or didn't like romantically. Seto again had an app that had spin the bottle dares to do, the first person to spin the bottle was Yami, it landed on Atem.

"Yami you have to mess up Atem's hair." Mai said, she and Serenity were the only two people who were not playing this game, so they were going to take turns giving the dares.

"You want me to mess up his hair? I can't do that, do you know how long it takes us to do our hairs in the morning, and how mad we get when that hair is messed up?" Yami almost yelled, while Atem blinked, he didn't want his hair to be messed but he wanted to end this game quickly.

"Yami just do it, the quicker we do this the quicker we can move onto a new game." Atem said. Yami leaned over and began to run his hands through Atem's hair. Atem surprised everyone by letting lose a small moan, he always moaned when his hair was messed with.

"Seto go ahead it is your turn to spin the bottle." Serenity said as she took the Pad of Mai.

Seto spun the bottle and it landed on Joey, he turned to face Serenity to see what his dare was. "Seto you have to stick your tongue into Joey's mouth and keep it there for 20 seconds, you can not move any part of you, including the tongue." Serenity said.

Seto smirked and crawled over to Joey and stuck his tongue into Joey's open mouth, he waited there and didn't move a single part of himself until the dare was declared over, and Seto kissed Joey.

Atem took the bottle and it landed on Yugi. "Atem place your hands on Yugi's cheek, then run your hands from his cheeks down the length of his body. You have to go all the way to the bottom slowly and without stopping until you reach his shoes." Mai said.

Atem and Yugi blushed, but they did what they were told. Atem placed his hands on Yugi's cheek and slowly began to drag them down the length of his body. Because Atem looked and felt like Yami, Yugi moaned at the feeling of the hands roaming his body. Atem pulled away from Yugi and took his seat back next to Heba.

The game continued like this for another half hour until it came back to Seto, some of the group wanted to end the game there, but they decided one more time around the circle and then they would move on. So Seto span the bottle and it landed on Yami.

Serenity smiled when she saw who it had landed on. "Seto put you hand down Yami's pants and hold for 10 seconds. Then pick Yami up bridal style, push him against the wall and kiss him hard for 30 seconds." Serenity said.

At the sound of the dare most of the group including Yugi and Joey began to laugh, they were okay with this as they knew that there was no feelings behind the kiss or anything. Seto and Yami were shocked, they may not hate one another as they previously thought, but they were not the best of friends either.

Seto looked at Yami, who nodded that it was okay, then moved over to where Yami was sitting. He did as he was told and put his hand down Yami's pants and grasped his manhood, he kept a hold for the 10 seconds, then picked Yami up and pushed him against the wall. Seto closed his eyes and pictured that it was Joey he was going to kiss, while Yami shut his own eyes and imagined that it was Yugi who was going to kiss him. Their lips connected and they began to kiss, when the 30 seconds was up the stepped away from each other and moved back to where they were previously sitting.

The game continued with everyone spinning the bottle, listening to their dares and then completing them. By the end of it everyone had been able to complete all of the dares that they had been given all except Tristen, who refused to kiss Joey.

They played a few more games, like a game of football, Frisbee, Truth or Dare and some others. All in all when the scores were added up Yami/Yugi and Atem/Heba were tied at the top, Ryou/Bakura came in second, Seto/Joey came in third, Serenity/Mai came in forth and Tristen/Duke came in dead last. Rebecca did not take part in enough of the games to have any score.

Yami and Atem gave their lights a kiss and a hug to celebrate their victory, before they all decided to go and rest under a large tree for some shade.

Everyone was just sitting under the large tree, trying to get away from the scorching heat, when Seto broke the silence. "You know I have been wondering me, Yami, Yugi and Joey have not been able to remember anything about our past lives, would you be able to tell us some things?" Seto asked looking towards Atem and Heba.

"Your memories of the past have been inactive for so long, that they are buried deep within your mind. We can tell you things but we cannot divulge certain things." Atem said.

"So what is it you wish to know about?" Heba asked.

"Well I would like to know how me and Joey got together in this past life." Seto said.

"Very well as we have told you your name in the past was Seth, you were my High Priest, cousin and the holder of the Millennium Rod. Joey was called Jou, he was just a slave that had his home destroyed. One day they brought in some of the slaves that were in the slave market when Jou caught Seth's eye, so he made Jou his personal servant. Over time however the two became so close that it was rare to see them apart from one another, they admitted their feelings and got together. They loved each other more than anything, Seth would do anything to help Jou when he needed it, and Jou would always be there to cheer Seth up when he got into a mood. Jou was someone that our kingdom treasured, he was one of those rare men that were able to conceive, carry and birth a child. He became pregnant, Seth and the rest of us were so happy when we heard the news, but Seth's father was not." Atem said, and then looked over to Heba for him to continue.

"Seth's father was a cruel man, he wanted power and he wanted the throne first from his brother, and then from Atem when his father died. Seth was nothing like his father, he wanted a family and he didn't want the throne as his father did for him. When Seth's father found out about the baby, he was furious and ordered Atem to make Jou get rid of it, Atem refused and Seth cut off all ties to his father. His father was not happy about this and took matters into his own hands." Seth finished his part, and everyone who was listening were dreading to hear what had happened.

"It was the eve of the wedding of Seth and Jou, by this time Jou was 8 months pregnant. As was a rule in Egypt the couple were not permitted to sleep in the same room as one another before the wedding. So Jou kept the chambers that they always slept in, while Seth stayed in my room. Seth's father knew of this and attacked during the night, he snuck into Jou's room and stabbed him four times, he was not good at his aim and he never got to finish the job. A servant had seen the cloaked man enter the chambers and had called for me, Heba and Seth and we entered the room to see a cloaked man, holding a bloody knife and a bleeding Jou on the bed. We demanded to know who the cloaked man was, he removed his hood right away and shocked us with who it was. The guards grabbed him and took him from the room, leaving Seth to run over to his injured love, we had already called the healer." Atem said, tears gathering in his eyes, as he remembered the day.

Heba saw this and since he was still able to talk at the moment he decided to speak the rest. "Jou was still alive but he was in bad shape, Seth grabbed him and told him that things were going to be alright, that he would pull through and they were going to be a family. But Jou shook his head and smiled, he said 'No Seth, this is my time to leave, there is nothing that you can do about this. But I want you to promise me something?' Seth nodded his head and Jou continued. 'Save the baby, raise him to be great like you.' He said, and Seth began to cry. 'I love you my Priest, I will be watching over you and our son, and sometime in the future we will be reunited.' Jou said, he leaned up with the help of me and Atem, and kissed Seth for the last time. He died a few minutes later in the arms of Seth. The healer came and said that it was too late to save Jou, but they could save the baby. Seth named his new son Jou, after the best man that he had ever known. Seth was murdered ten years later." Heba finished, he was now crying too.

Everyone that was gathered there was also shedding tears for the story that they had just heard, they couldn't believe that this is what happened between the two.

"So Jou was killed by Seth's father, the baby survived and was named Jou after his father and then Seth was murdered ten years later?" Bakura said, through his own tears.

"Yes we raised Jou when Seth was killed." Atem said, clutching at Heba in his arms.

"Well that was a sad story, but at lease that is not going to happen in this time. My father and my step father are both dead, I don't know my mother and Joey also had no parents. These events won't be repeated again." Seto said, looking down at the crying Joey in his arms.

"Yeah, we are going to do so many things over, do things differently to what was done in the past. There is a saying here in this time isn't there, the past is the past and we need to move on to our future." Atem said, while gazing at Heba.

"Yeah even me and Atem have a new chance to move on from the past and have the life that we had always wanted before it was destroyed?" Heba said, kissing Atem's cheek.

"Speaking of that, you gave us minor details, but do you think that you can tell is about you two?" Yami asked carefully.

Heba and Atem looked at one another, seemingly communicating with their eyes and no words. "We will tell you, but you are going to have to bear with us, this is a story much like Seth and Jou and it ends in tragedy." Atem said, as he looked at his other half, and his second light.

"We can do that, we know that this would be hard on you as this is another person that you care about." Yugi said. "But we need to know, I feel like this will help us discover the memories that we have lost." Yugi finished. He didn't know what it was but there was a feeling that if they heard this story of their past, then it will help them to unlock some parts of their missing memory.

"Okay then, we will tell you, but you will not like what you are going to hear. It is a story of love, pain and misery, and in the end tragedy." Heba said.

Yami and Yugi looked at one another and nodded their heads. "We know that there is a chance that there will be pain, but we feel that we need to know this." Yami said.

"Well this is how it begins." Atem started.

Yugi knew that he was going to get upset and angry so he moved into Yami's lap, Yami sensing Yugi's fears wrapped his arms securely around his middle, pulling Yugi tightly to him.

"Don't worry love, if you do get scared then I am going to be here to protect you and get you through it. That's what I'm here for to help, guide and love you and I always will be." Yami said, kissing the side of Yugi's head, Yugi turned his head to face his darker half and presses his lips against Yami's in a soft and gentle kiss.

When the two separated they looked towards Atem and Heba. "You may start." Yami said, while Atem nodded his head.

"Well my father had just passed away and I had become the Pharaoh, I had also just discovered who my loyal court was going to be. Seth holding the Millennium Rod, Mahad holding the Millennium scales, Seth's father holding the Millennium Eye, Isis holding the Millennium Necklace, Shada holding the Millennium Key and I had the Millennium Puzzle. One day there were slaves brought in from the slave market, I was planning on having all of the slaves work in the kitchen or around the palace, but then I took a closer look at the people who were standing before me. And that was when I spotted Heba." Atem said, indicating for Heba to continue.

"Well I was a nervous wreck when I first came to the palace, my home had just been destroyed and those that I knew had been killed, I wanted nothing more than to die along with them. But when I was in the palace I felt someone's eyes on me, looking through my eyelashes I saw that it was the Pharaoh, and he was looking at me with interest in his eyes. He told me to stand up and walk up to him so I did as I was told to, he looked at me and studied me, before announcing that I was going to become his new personal servant. I was taken to his room and told that I was to stay in the room right next to Atem's room, in case I am ever needed quickly. I settled into my new life and my new routine quite quickly, and before long I did not have to be told what to do." Heba said, snuggling more into Atem's side.

"Heba became a most valued member of the family that I had created, and I was happy. Soon I learned that I had fallen in love with Heba, I was scared at first to admit these feelings for him, but after I saw one of the other servants trying to get to Heba I knew I had to admit my feelings before he was taken away from me. He admitted that he also fell in love with me, and we kissed. When we went and told the others they were happy, saying that it was about time that we had gotten together. Seth by this time had lost Jou and was looking after his son, and the Millennium Eye had been taken of his father, who I executed. I gave the Eye to the next best person Shimon, we were all happy. Ten years later me and Heba were married, Seth had been murdered, we were given the duty of looking after the ten year old boy and Heba had told me that he was pregnant." Atem said.

"Yeah I told him that I was pregnant, and that is when the problems started. Someone snuck into the palace late one night to kill me, however what the killer did not know was that me and Heba had switched rooms for the night, it was our 5 year anniversary and we wanted to renew our vows. So we were not going to see each other until the morning of our wedding, The intruder got in and stabbed Heba, when we arrived the intruder had gone and Heba was in bad shape. He told me 'I love you so much Atem, I am sorry that destiny is making me and your child leave you. I will be watching over you Atem, and awaiting for us to be reunited.' After those words had been spoken, Heba died. Our child was too young to be removed from the womb so it died as well. During a look over of Heba's body we found that he was pregnant with a son, I would have had a son." Atem stopped here, and began to cry, remembering the loss that he suffered that day.

Heba saw this and wrapped his arms around Atem more tightly, kissing his cheek. "I went to the afterlife and met Atem's parents, I told them everything from me and Atem being together, to us getting married, to what Seth's father had done, to the fact that I had been murdered the night before I was to renew my vows and to the fact that I had lost our child. They seemed to like me, and they told me all about Atem. Then yesterday Atem came to the afterlife and asked to speak to me, when I saw who was asking for me, I ran to the love my life and embraced him. He told me that he had returned to collect me and take me to the present time that he grown into, but that he would stay there in the afterlife with me. I had watched over him and saw how close he had gotten to all of you, and I felt as if I was connected to you as well, so I agreed to come with him. And that is the end." Heba said, as he was trying to consoling his lover, who was now crying hysterically.

Once again all of the others that were around them were in tears, Heba was not as distraught as the rest as he had been through all of this himself and had gotten over it. Heba knew that Atem still blamed himself for what happened, even though it was not his fault.

Yami and Yugi were also in tears, this is what their past life was like? It was full of love and happiness and then it was all ruined when someone wanted to kill a Pharaoh.

All of their friends were also in tears, thinking that they had had a tough past, they could only hope that the past was not repeated in this case. Everyone was thinking the same thing, that both Yami/Yugi and Seto/Joey had had such good, happy and loving lives and then one person decided to destroy everything for the two happy couples.

"We swear to one another that the events of the past are not going to be repeated. There is too much pain for all of us to suffer if this was to happen again. We swear to always protect the others in our group, no matter the problem." Yami said, as he held the crying Yugi in his arms, while he himself was also crying. Seto was holding Joey close to him as well, both of them letting out tears at the way their friends had been treated. Mai, Serenity and Rebecca were huddled together also crying tears for their friends, while Duke comforted a distraught Tristen. Yami and Yugi, as well as Joey and Seto, were the ones crying the hardest since the story was about them in their past lives, no matter how much of the past they are in.

"Yes we are not going to lose ourselves like that. And besides did you not here what Ra said. He told us that when one of us dies, then the other three died a few hours later. That way none of us would have to suffer with the loss of one of us. I think the same would apply to that of Seto and Joey, if one of you were to die then the other would follow a few hours later. I am not sure on the fact about the rest of you, since none of you had a past life like the rest of us." Heba said, looking at the group that had fast become some of his closest friends.

"That doesn't matter to us as long as you, Atem, Yami, Yugi, Seto and Joey get the life that you all deserve, this time where it does not end in tragedy. This way you will all die with the people you care most about and you will not have to suffer without the other. Besides if you all die before us then we will still see you again, we will all die eventually and if we all get into the afterlife then we will be there later on." Tristen said while Mai, Serenity, Rebecca, Mokuba and Duke nodded their heads.

"I think that this second chance at life is going to be great Atem. Just think of it, you get to propose to me all over again, we get to get married all over again, since we have new bodies we will be able to take each others innocence again and I will be able to become pregnant once again. Our life could not be better then they are right now." Heba said, smiling. Everyone else smiled at him.

"Me and Yami will be able to do all of those things for the very first time. Even if we do remember our past as you guys, it has always been Yami and Yugi to us. We may be the more present version of you but at the same time we are different people." Yugi said, this caused Yami to blush when he realised what Yugi was implying without knowing he was doing it.

"Yes we know, from now on we are not the same people. You will get the memories of the past back, just like Seto and Joey will. But you will be Yami, Yugi, Seto and Joey, while I will remain Atem and Heba will be Heba." Atem said.

"Yes and that is the way it is going to be. For the rest of time." Yami said.

"Now we have little bit of time left here in the park before I think we should head off. So who is up for some duelling, as well as teaching Atem and Heba here how to duel?" Joey said.

"Oh yeah I am so in, I need to have a duel." Seto said agreeing with his boyfriend. The others all nodded their heads and began to pair of to play Duel Monsters. Those that did not want to play sat and talked or did something else.

"Come on Heba, Atem. Me and Yugi are going to teach you the rules of Duel Monsters then we are going to let you two go up against one another to have an idea of the game, before letting you have a crack at me and Yugi. Does that sound like a plan to you?" Yami asked the two new duellists.

Atem and Heba looked at one another, once again communicating with their eyes and not saying actual words. "I think that it is time to learn the game that came from my time as Pharaoh, but I warn you, in my time I was never defeated, so if this game is anything like the shadow game that I duelled back in my day, then I think that you are about to get crushed." Atem said, he seemed to be very confident that he could, however they would be going up against the two King's of Games, and no one has ever been able to defeat them.

And being defeated is something that Yami and Yugi are not going to want to do.

"Okay then, first we will lay out all of the rules, explain the monsters, traps and spells, let you two face one another. And only when the two of you have shown excellence in a duel against each other, will you be able to take on me and Yugi in a duel. Is that clear?" Yami said.

Both Atem and Heba nodded their heads in understanding. "Very good then we shall begin." Yugi said, sitting down in Yami's lap and snuggling into get comfy. Heba did the same thing and sat in Atem's legs also snuggling to get comfy for a long talk.

Yami and Yugi led Atem and Heba over to a larger and more secluded area of the park where they could duel without anyone seeing them.

"Okay now that we are in an area where no one is going to see us, we can begin the training." Yugi said.

Yami and Yugi pulled out their own separate decks, while they were sharing the same they only had to use one deck, however Yami had the bright idea that they needed to have a back up deck that no one knew about, this way if they ever needed to have a change of deck and tactics it would have been easier.

Yugi used the original deck that they used in all of their tournaments, while Yami used the new deck that they had created together.

"Okay now there are two players in every duel, each standing at the opposite sides of an area. Both of the players then draw five cards from the deck, this becomes their hand, the person who is going to start the duel will draw another card and then play what they have in their hands. Then the opponent will have their go, if the opposing person is able to stop or redirect an attack then they will shout out how they would do that. The game continues like this until one person's life points reaches zero, one of the duellists has no more cards or when a person places their hand over their deck as a sign of surrender." Yugi explained.

Atem and Heba nodded their heads in understanding. "Okay then if you understand this, then go and duel one another. The winner of the duel will face Yami, while the other will face me. Is that a deal?" Yugi said.

"Yes that's fine." Atem and Heba said at the same time.

Atem and Heba moved to opposite sides of the large area, they activated the duel disks that Yami and Yugi had given them and shouted out what Yami and Yugi always yelled before they began a duel. "Let's duel!"

The game was a long and challenging one, because Atem had played a game that is similar to the one he was now playing, while Heba had watched as Atem had played the shadow version of this game. In the end however it was Atem that came out victorious as he had remembered what he had done in his past life.

"Well done Atem, I guess you have remembered the things that we did in the past, congratulations on winning your first duel in this time. However you now have to the face the two King of Games, me and Yugi, and both of us have also not been defeated." Yami said . He knew that Atem was a strong willed duellist and that he had training in this game from his past, however he was Atem from the past and all that Atem learned he also had that knowledge within in his mind.

Yugi knew that Yami was bragging that they were some of the better duellists, and while they were the two strongest duellists in the world, he did not like the fact that Yami bragged about it. "Yami, love, please stop bragging. While I know that you are right it is not nice to brag about anything. Now Atem you go with Yami, while I lead Heba over here so that we can have some privacy when we are duelling." Yugi said, as he pointed to an area just away from where they were standing.

Atem and Heba gave one another a chaste kiss and a quick before they separated. Yugi and Yami also gave one another a kiss and a hug before they went and caught up with their past lives.

Atem and Yami were ruthless in their duel, both of them had a lot of experience with the game, one from the shadow games that he played from the past, and the other having trained and played the most present form of the game. They took turns losing their points, however in the end it was Atem whose life points hit zero first, while Yami still had fifty points left.

Back with Yugi and Heba they were also attacking and defending like nothing else. Heba had least experience out of the lot of them, he had only watched as Atem fought and destroyed other monsters in the past, he had never actually played the game himself. Yugi however was taught everything to know about the game by his grandfather, there was not a card nor move that Yugi did not know. Heba was losing the game, he did not have enough experience with the present nor the past game in order to beat someone as strong and experienced as Yugi was. Heba was the first one to lose all of his life points, he had reached zero while Yugi still had six hundred life points remaining.

Yugi and Heba saw Atem and Yami walking towards them. "So who won out of you two?" Yugi asked his boyfriend.

"Was there any doubt Aibou? I won our match, I told all of you that you would not be able to beat me? Who won out of the two of you?" Yami asked, moving to hug his boyfriend, while Atem also moved over to hug his own boyfriend.

"Ah that would be Yugi, Yami. He totally trounced me, I had lost all of my points while Yugi still had six hundred points left." Heba said looking down, ashamed.

"Don't worry about losing Heba, you have not had very much experience with this game. Whether it is from the past time or the present time. You played a good game getting Yugi, who is a King of Games, down to six hundred points with your experience." Atem said, trying to calm down his lover. He was proud of Heba, his love had survived Yugi's attack, while his love didn't have any experience.

"Yeah we agree with Atem, you did very well to get Yugi down to that much. Some people that have faced me and Yugi have lost right away or only managed to get us down to 3500 points or at the most 3000 points." Yami said, while placing his hand Heba's shoulder, while Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Yugi asked.

"We are going to head back to the others and see what they are up to. We have been here all day and we need to start heading home soon. Come on." Yami said, as he took a hold of Yugi's hand and walked him over to where the others were waiting for them. Atem was also holding Heba's hand, who had cheered up a lot due to the words that his three new friends had said.

"Hey guys how did it go?" Joey asked the four look a likes.

"Well Atem won against Heba, then Yami won against Atem and then I won against Heba." Yugi said as shortly as he could.

"Well I should congratulate you two, not many people can last very long with these two Kings. It amazes me that the duels went on for this long." Joey said, while all of the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well I think it's time for all of us to head home, it's going to start to get dark soon, and grandpa doesn't like it when we stay out when it's dark." Yami said, everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"Bye guys, we will meet up soon." Seto said, as he and Joey took a sleeping Mokuba home.

Everyone took their own routes home, and before long Yugi, Yami, Heba and Atem had made it to the game shop. They were all tired after a long day and decided to go right to bed, they bid each other goodnight and headed into their separate rooms and fell asleep almost immediately, in the arms of those they loved.

Yami and Yugi had now been happily together for 6 months. It was still hard to believe that 6 months ago everything in their lives had changed.

First Yugi had admitted to Yami that he loved him, then Yami had admitted that he also loved Yugi, Yami was told my Ra and his family that he was allowed to stay in the present time, Atem and Heba, who were the past lives of Yami and Yugi, were also given a second chance at living and the whole group now had someone to be with and love.

The pairings 6 months later are as follows: Yami/Yugi, Atem/Heba, Seto/Joey, Duke/Tristen, Mai/Serenity and Rebecca/Mokuba. The only change to the couples was that Mai and Serenity had gotten together, Joey was not upset in the least as he knew how much Mai cared for his younger sister, everyone saw this coming as they always spent all of their time together when they went out as a group.

Another change was that Mokuba and Rebecca had gotten together. This was a shock to everyone as everyone had thought that Mokuba had been gay or at least bi, since his brother was, but no they had shocked the whole group when they had come out and told them that they were together. Seto being the older and protective brother that he was, had warned Rebecca that she had better hurt his little brother, to which Rebecca had promised not to do.

Atem and Heba had adjusted to life in the present quite well, they had all been taught what all the new machines were, ranging from the toaster to the car. The car had scared the two ancient beings as they had never seen one, but once things were explained to them then there was no problem. They had also come far in their duelling, Atem and Heba were getting to be as good as Yami and Yugi, however they were still not at that level at the time being. Atem and Yami were like Seto and Yami had been like, they always wanted to challenge one another, Heba and Yugi thought that this was their way of showing of for their boyfriends. Yami still came on top no matter how hard Atem tried, this made Yugi very appreciative and Yami would be rewarded with a kiss and hug, maybe even a little something more when they were alone in their room, after every duel that he won. Atem also always got a kiss and a hug after the duel, this showed him that Heba still believed in him, and this inspired the feeling of confidence for their next duel.

Both of these couples were going strong, Yami and Atem even had a small surprise planned for their smaller lovers. That night Yugi and Heba were told to dress in something nice and that they were going to be taken out to dinner that night, they were both confused at what the two dark's were up to but they did as they were told to anyway.

They made their way downstairs when they were ready to see Yami and Atem also dressed in nice suits, that fitted them perfectly.

"Where are we going guys? When we go out to eat, never make us wear this kind of clothing." Yugi asked his other half. Yami walked over to him and smiled before pulling his smaller lover to him into a gentle hug. Yugi looked over to Heba to see if he knew anything, Heba was also wrapped in Atem's arms and when he saw the questioning look that Yugi was giving him, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well tonight is going to be special our dear ones, and we thought that we would go all out for once." Atem said, as he and Yami stepped away from their lovers and held out their hands, indicating for Yugi and Heba to grab a hold of them.

Yugi and Heba took the offered arms and smiled to one another, maybe what Seto had told them was true. Seto had told Yugi and Heba earlier that day that Atem and Yami would be taking them to eat and ask them an important question. Yugi and Heba did not need to ask what that question was going to be, they could figure it out on their own. What they came up with was that they were going to propose to them.

Both agreed that that was going to be most likely thing to happen, and they had both confided in each other that if they were going to be asked that question, then there was going to be no doubt that would be saying yes to it.

Atem and Yami led their respective lovers to a long, black limo that was parked outside the shop. They both knew that they had asked the whole gang to be a part of this, as only Seto owns limo's that they know of.

They got into the lovely car and began to drive. All together the drive was quite long, over an hour to get where they were going. When they pulled to a stop Yami and Atem opened the doors for the two shorter boys and held out their hands for them. Yugi grasped a hold of Yami's hand, while Heba took a hold of Atem's.

They were led into a fancy restaurant where they ordered their food and drinks, they then began to eat the food, complimenting the one who had made the delicious food.

All too soon the meal had finished and it was time for desert, however Yugi and Heba were not allowed to choose their own desert, as Yami and Atem had picked it for them. The desert was delicious just like the rest of the food, but soon something hard and metal entered Yugi and Heba's mouth, when they opened their mouths and fished what was in their mouths out, they gasped and turned their heads to look at their respective lovers.

In their hands were rings.

They were almost identical, they were both gold with the Eye of Horus in the middle of the ring. And sitting in the middle of the Eye on Yugi's ring, there was an amethyst jewel sitting there, pulling the ring into it's own. In the middle of the Eye on Heba's ring there was a ruby jewel sitting there, also pulling the ring into it's own.

Yami and Atem began to blush at how their lovers were staring at them. "Yugi, you released me from the puzzle, and from the moment you opened your mind to me I felt a connection to you that I have never felt before. A few months later we became the best of friends and when the years began to pass I started to realise that I had fallen in love with you. When you told of your feelings that day before I passed onto the afterlife I didn't think that I could be more happy. I know that we have only been together for six months, but I know that we are soul mates and that we will not be separated. Will you marry me?" Yami asked his Hikari nervously.

Yugi had tears in his eyes as he looked at the ring, he nodded his head and said, "Of course I will marry you, my love, I have been waiting for this moment for a few months now." Yami and Yugi smiled at one another, and Yugi gave the ring to Yami, who knelt down on one knee and placed the ring on Yugi's finger. When that was done Yami leaned up and passionately kissed his smaller lover.

Heba looked from the happy scene to see Atem kneeling on one knee, the ring had been taken out of his hands and was now being presented to him. "Heba, you were the most important person in my life in our past. You didn't like me because of the crown that I wore or the money that I had, you liked me for me, the man that I had always wanted everyone else to see. When I lost my cousin you were always there for me, let me cry on your shoulder and helped me through the night when I had a nightmare. Now we have been given a new life and a new start, I wanted to do this properly and make it official in this time as well as our past one. Will you marry me?" Atem asked, he was just as nervous as Yami had been, even though he had done this before.

Tears collected in Heba's eyes also, and he too nodded his head before saying, "Of course I will Atem, we may have been apart for many years but I never started to love you any less then I did when I left you. Now that we have this new life I want to do things over, and have the life with you that we never got into the past." Heba said. Atem smiled and placed the ring on Heba's finger before leaning up and catching his lips.

Both of the couples separated and looked at one another in happiness. "Come on then, let's head home. It's late and we have the duty of telling our friends and grandpa about the news tomorrow." Yami said, while the others nodded their heads.

They got back into the limo and when they got back home they bid one another a goodnight before going into their respective rooms. They all fell asleep wrapped in the arms of the men that they were in love with, Yami and Atem holding their two smaller lovers close to their bodies protectively, while Yugi and Heba snuggled into their new fiancée's body, contentedly.

Yugi was the first one to awaken the next morning, at first he was not able to remember what had happened the previous day, however when he felt a pressure on his finger he looked down. There resting on his ring finger was a golden ring with the Eye of Horus on the front of it, within the middle of that Eye there was an amethyst jewel, that almost looked like the shade of his eyes.

One look at that ring told Yugi all that he needed to know and suddenly he remembered what had occurred the previous night.  
Yami had proposed to him and he had said yes.

Yugi smiled when he looked at the ring remembering all that was said and done last night, including the fact that both Yami and Atem had proposed to them.

Yugi then turned to see Yami lying down with his arms wrapped around his waist and sleeping soundly.  
"Yami, love, time to wake up." Yugi told his love gently.

It didn't take much for Yami to wake up as he was such a light sleeper, and he too was a little bit foggy on what had happened last night.  
However once again when Yami felt something metal graze across his skin where Yugi's hand was he remembered that he and Atem had proposed to their shorter lovers.

"Morning my love. Oh today is the day where we talk to grandpa and our friends and tell them that we are engaged to each other, isn't it? " Yami asked Yugi, to which he got a nod in response.

"Don't worry about a thing Yami, they will be happy for all of us I know they will." Yugi said, trying to calm down Yami.

"If you are sure Aibou." Yami said although he was still a bit worried about what the others would say when they told them.

Yami and Yugi decided that grandpa was going to be the first person that they told since he was the one that was feeding them all as well as letting them stay there.  
Once they had been to the bathroom, showered and gotten ready in their regular leather clothes they walked out of their bedroom and ran into Atem and Heba.

"Hey guys what are you doing up so early? You usually sleep till later on." Heba asked.

"Oh it's just that we were planning on telling grandpa that we are engaged. Hey do you want to join us, it maybe better for all of us if we did this together?" Yami said, this earned him a nod from Atem and Heba, who also did not want to tell the man that they now see as their grandpa that they are engaged on their own.

"Come on then." Yugi said as he led the other three down the stairs, where grandpa was sitting in the living room.

"Hey grandpa the four of us wish to tell you something." Yugi said, he had a slight stutter showing how nervous he was.

Grandpa, hearing that he was being addressed, turned to look at the four people he loved more than anything else.

"Yes what is it boys?" Their grandpa asked.

Atem, being the person that was more like the Pharaoh then Yami was, had been nominated to speak on the behalf of them.

"Well grandpa as you know me and Heba, as well as Yami and Yugi have been dating for nearly 7 months, and last night we thought that we would take the next step." Atem said, it did sound a bit rushed due to the man's nervousness, but it was still spoken in a tone that meant business.

"Oh so you have taken one another's innocence then. Well that is nothing to be concerned over, everyone will lose that." Grandpa said, not understand what was being said at all.

"No grandpa that is not what he means. He means that last night we took Yugi and Haha out to dinner to ask them an important question. If they would do is the honour of marrying us. They both said yes and they wanted to tell you the news as soon as they told." Yami said, he was surprisingly more calm than Atem was.

"Well while I think that you are rushing in a little, I know that you love each other very much. But I'm warning you Yami and Atem, if anything happens to any of you, then you two will be the ones getting the blame as you two are the oldest." Grandpa explained, they all knew that the old man would keep to his word and they did not want themselves to be killed.

They told grandpa that they were going to head out and meet their friends to tell them the news, so they rang up all of their friends and told them to meet them at the park that they were at the other day.

Yami/Yugi and Atem/Heba seemed to be the only ones that were there, and that for once they were the ones that came on time, if not a little bit early.

All too soon however their other friends arrived and Mai was the one that had to ruin the whole surprise.

"Oh my God is that what I think it is?" Mai said, looking and pointing down at where the rings rested on Yugi and Heba's fingers.

"Yes it is. Guys we have something that we want to tell you." Yugi said.

"Well go ahead and don't keep us in suspense." Joey said.

The four boys smiled widely before telling the group that had gathered that they were engaged and going to get married.

The whole group squealed and rushed up to the two couples, wanting to have a look at the two rings the smaller lovers wore.

"Wow those rings are so gorgeous. You two boys have certainly found men that have got good tastes." Mai gushed, looking at the rings.

"So none of you are mad at us or anything ?" Yugi said, he was still a bit nervous but he was calming down since his friends had not said anything bad and had not made a move for him.

"Of course not, we were the ones that told them that should propose to you two. We saw that you were in love with one another so much that you couldn't wait to get married. I mean me and Seto got married within four months of us getting together, and we are still here today. We just gave the two Pharaohs a push in the right direction." Joey said smiling.

"Well thank I you Joey, we are glad you did this. Now we have gave got to get going gang, there is a tournament starting soon and I know that most of us are planning to enter." Yugi said.

"Oh yeah let's go. I get the feeling that there is going to be another adventure waiting for us in this tournament." Joey said, while the others nodded in agreement, also feeling that something was going to happen.

And with that they all ran towards the duel tournament, somehow knowing that there was going to be another adventure waiting for them.

Soon they had all arrived at the new tournament, it was another tournament to see if anyone could take the title away from Yugi and Yami, though every duellist knows that that is not going to happen.

Yugi, Yami, Atem, Heba, Joey, Mai, Seto, Marik and Rebecca all headed toward the stage, while Serenity, Mokuba, Duke, Tristen, Malik, Grandpa and Rebecca's father headed towards the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another Duel Monsters tournament. Let me introduce Joey, the duellist who specializes in Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Time Wizard. Seto, master of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and CEO of Kaiba Corp. Mai, the mistress of the Harpies. Rebecca, the master of the fairy tale deck. Marik, who specializes in Egyptian cards. Atem and Heba, new comers this will be their first ever tournament, and the reigning Kings of Games, Yami and Yugi."The announcer shouted, when Yami and Yugi's names were called the crowd burst out into cheers.

All of the duels seemed to be too easy for out friends. Mai was the first to be knocked out of the tournament, this was done by Joey. Rebecca was then taken out by Heba, Joey was taken out by Seto, Marik was also taken out by Seto, and then Seto was taken out by Atem, it then came down to four.

"Well folks we are down to our last four contestants, only two can win and be the Kings of Games, who will it be?" The announcer said. The crowd shouting out who they think would win.

Yugi came up against Atem first, while Atem had gotten stronger, he still stood no chance against Yugi and lost the match. Heba meanwhile was facing Yami, he too having only been at the game for a few months had no chance of winning, and he too lost.

When the tournament came to a close the two winners were Yami and Yugi. "Looks like our Kings of Games will be keeping their titles. But I would like to see who would win in a duel between these two strong duellists. Who would like to see that also?" The announcer said, to which the crowd replied with a loud yes.

Yami and Yugi looked at one another and nodded their heads before moving over to the duel ring, standing on the opposites sides as they always did. The duel was one of the hardest of the whole competition, Yami and Yugi knew each other well and knew how to plat against one another. After each turn the opposing player lost life points, however by the end of the game both of the counters hit zero at the same time, signalling that it was a draw between the two players.

Yami and Yugi were given their trophies and announced to be the Kings of Games once again, before they left the arena. Those that took part in the tournament waited outside the arena for the others that were watching them, as they had to wait for their turn to leave the area.

"Well done, all of you they were some awesome duels." Duke said, while the duellists bid their thanks.

"Well let's go to my house, we can have some food and a sleep over." Seto said, as he went and called for two cars.

Yugi, Yami, Atem and Heba walked over to a phone to ring grandpa, who told them it was okay to stay the night.

They all stayed up late that night, playing games, talking to one another and relatively being a happy group of friends. It was something that Atem and Heba had been wanting for a very long time.

"So, when are you four going to plan your weddings? Will they be at the same time? Who are the grooms men and the Best man?" Joey began firing questions.

"We have not started to plan anything since we only proposed the other night. Since we are all so close to one another I think that both of the weddings will be at the same time. Like I previously said, we have not thought of anything to do with the wedding. We are planning to start the planning over the next few days. We want to be married within the next month." Yami explained. Him and Yugi were sitting on the sofa with Atem and Heba, however since the sofa was not that big Yugi was sitting in Yami's lap, while Heba was sitting in Atem's lap.

"Well me and Joey were able to get married within two weeks of me proposing to him, so I think that you would be able to do a good wedding for all four of you in four weeks." Seto said.

"I guess it is lucky that you are doing the wedding this quickly, because I had an interesting conversation with Tea, when we got back from the tournament." Joey said.

At the mention of the girls name everyone, but Atem and Heba, groaned and looked away. "What did that slut have to say?" Yami said, he felt Yugi shiver with fear when the name was spoken, and he tightened his arms around his young lover.

"She says that she is going to come down for a visit, saying that she has not seen un in a while and that we should meet up. She does not know that we are all dating someone, she does not know that Yami stayed in this time and she does not know that Atem and Heba were brought over from the past. I didn't want to tell her any of that." Joey explained. He also was not looking forward to seeing that slut again, Seto saw this and tightened his arms around his lover.

"What's the deal with this Tea person?" Atem said, although he had a feeling that he knew what was going to be said.

"Tea was a member of our group a while back, she was a lovely girl who loved friendships, but then she changed. She started to date a lot of boys, was caught having sex with different boys multiple times in school and she would not take for an answer. Tea started to annoy Yugi, telling him that he needed to go out with her and that she would give him a good time, however Yugi refused all the time." Tristen explained.

"Then Yugi got the Millennium Puzzle and solved it therefore releasing Yami from within it. Once she laid her eyes on Yami she became obsessed with him, always bugging Yugi to bring Yami out and turning up all of the time to try and get a glimpse of him. Yami didn't like her in any way as he had already confided to Seto and I that he was in love with Yugi, but Tea once again did not take no for an answer and presumed that he was playing hard to get." Joey said, while shivering at the thought of the brunette girl.

"When I did not want to come out and talk to her I told Yugi to make up an excuse for why I could not make it. And every time she would blame Yugi for it, saying that he was blocking me from coming out and being with because Yugi liked her. Then it came time to head over to Egypt for the Ceremonial Duel, but Tea refused to come with us, claiming that she was so in love with me that she could not bear to see me leave her. She then had audacity to turn on Yugi saying that he was making Yami go because he did not want to share her, she left for America soon after that. Then you know the rest of the story." Yami explained. He looked down at the smaller boy that he was holding in his arms and smiled, he had just gotten Yugi all to himself, nothing and no one was going to split them apart.

"You know that reminds me of Anzu." Heba said, looking over at Atem, who had frozen at the name.

Yami saw this reaction as did all of the others and decided to ask who this person was to make Atem act so scared. "Who is Anzu?" Yugi asked, from underneath Yami's arm.

"Anzu was from a noble family when we were in Ancient Egypt. Atem's father had spoken to her father about arranging a marriage between the two, however when he told Atem it did not have the effect that he was hoping for. Atem threw caution to the wind and informed his father that he was gay and had his sights set on me. Atem's father was a kind and loving man and would do anything to make his son happy, he was not made that his son was gay, nor that he was in love with his slave, but he was rather happy about it. He saw Anzu's father the next day and said that there was no need for the marriage as his son was gay and he was in love with someone, Anzu was not happy and demanded that she be named Atem's queen, to which Atem's father refused." Heba said, he had noticed that Atem had calmed down, and asked him if he would like to continue the story.

"I knew that she was a slut and had had most of the men in her own kingdom, but once she laid her eyes on me when we met at a ball she became obsessed with me. She wore revealing clothes whenever she came to the palace and always asked my father to place her in a room next to mine, which he refused to do. At one point she even broke into my room and climbed into my bed wearing almost nothing, luckily my father was coming to wake me and saw her, because she had started to remove my clothes. He had the girl thrown in the dungeons for breaking into my bedroom. Not long after that she returned to her own kingdom and I had admitted my love for Heba, and we had married." Atem said smiling as he remembered their wedding.

"I became pregnant not long after that and Anzu returned. When she heard about the marriage to Atem she was furious. She got even more furious when she learned that Atem had married not only a slave, but a male slave, and madder still when she learned that I was pregnant. All she knew was that she wanted to have Atem in her bed, so she poisoned me. One of the servants saw this and rushed to find Atem, by this time Atem's father was killed and he had been made Pharaoh. They caught her feeding me the poison and arrested her, I was healed almost immediately as they knew what had poisoned me and how to cure it." Heba said.

"Since I was the Pharaoh it was up to me to sentence her and I was given permission to give our worst death to her since it was my husband she had tried to murder. I sentenced her to be whipped for 100 lashes and made to work with the slaves. That was when Heba and our child was killed, we knew that person who committed the crime was one of the workers where Anzu worked, so she was brought before me once again. When asked this question, she didn't admit to anything, but she did not have to. During the trial and the questioning the Sun God Ra turned up, and said that she indeed was the one who hired the slave to kill Heba, he then showed us the past where Anzu was clearly shown asking a male slave to kill Heba. I then gave her one of the worst sentences possible, she was stung hundreds of times by some of our most dangerous scorpions, then when she was close to death she was thrown into the pit with the dogs, where they ate most of her, when they had finished we threw the remaining body parts down to the crocodiles." Atem said. The memories that came from those days in his past were still fresh in his mind, and no matter how many years passed they would not leave him.

"What did this Anzu look like?" Yami asked, he did not know what Anzu had looked like but he had a feeling that she would look almost exactly like Tea.

"Yami I was a dormant part within your spirit that even you and Yugi did not know was there. The brunette girl with blue eyes and always wearing short skirts and had a fascination with pink looked exactly like Anzu." Atem said, not knowing that he was talking about Tea.

"Yeah that's what I thought. I may not remember our past but I had this feeling. Anzu is the past life for Tea, the girl that you have just mentioned is Tea." Yami said, hearing the group gasp.

"Joey, how long did she say she was going to be?" Yugi asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

But at this question Joey did sigh or give a look of disgust, instead he smiled and said, "Oh she's not going to be leaving America until she has become a dancer, she wants to return to see if she can impress Seto. She told me that she has been feeling for Seto since before she left for America, but I knew that she had only set her eyes on Seto because she thought that Yami had left." When Joey said this the while group had a disgusted look their face. Especially Seto, who would now have an annoying slut in his hair for a while. Joey sensed this disgust and wrapped his arms around Seto and smiled at him, causing Seto to smile as well.

"Joey you never answered the question." Yugi reminded the distracted boy.

Joey shook his head as he remembered that he was talking to the others of the group not just Seto. "She's not coming down for another five-six months, so we have plenty of time to prepare for the annoyingness that is going to start." Joey said, then turned back to staring and hugging Seto.

"Well that is good. But not only is she going to go after me, when she finds out that Yami is back then she is going to go for him as well. And then on top of that we have Atem, who looks almost exactly like Yami except messier hair, tan skin and crimson eyes. She will try to go for all three of us when she finds out." Seto said, Atem and Yami visibly shuddered at that thought, then Seto joined in that shudder.

"We will deal with that when she gets here, but for right now lets order in some food, get something to drink, play some games, talk about some more happy things and just be happy to be here as a group." Yugi says, while the others all nodded their heads in agreement to the good plans.

"Yeah it's six months at the most, by then we both will be married, so she can't do anything." Atem said.

Seto stood up and moved to the phone, dialling a number that he knew all of friends liked, and ordered in quite a lot of food. Once the food was gone more games were played, a lot of talking occurred and then a movie was placed into the big screen.

When the movie was finished people had the chance to go to their own rooms and go to bed, however if they wanted to then they could stay up in their rooms or the group that want to stay awake could remain where they were.

Mai, Serenity, Rebecca and Mokuba were the ones that went to retire to their rooms, whether that was to sleep or not no one really wanted to know. Yami, Yugi, Atem, Heba, Seto, Joey, Tristen and Duke all decided to stay in the room together.

When morning came Yami, Yugi, Atem and Heba started to head home. They had a wedding to plan.

Yami and Yugi were in a bind, a long with Atem and Heba. They had agreed that their weddings are going to be on the same day, this was because they had grown so close to one another and they wanted to share that special day with each other. However, everything else to do with the wedding the two couples did not agree on.

Atem and Heba wanted a wedding that was like the one that they had back in the past, while Yugi and Yami wanted something more modern that showed them living happily in the present.

"Why don't you incorporate the Ancient Egypt, but had a bit more of a modern feeling in there as well? That way you are both getting what you want." Grandpa said as he walked into the room.

"Wow that's a great idea grandpa. We can have the colours and some aspects of the suits in Ancient Egypt, while the place and other aspects of the clothing is kept a bit more modern. I agree with that." Yami said, while looking at the other people who would also be getting married.

The other three nodded their heads, agreeing that this would be the best course of action.

"Right well let's see, because this means that we are going to have to design our own suits, as I highly doubt they would do this kind of thing on the scale that we need it." Atem said.

"Well we all know that Egypt is mostly white, gold and black, with some other colours mixed into them. How about Atem and Yami wear black suits with accents of white in them, it will have to contain a skirt even though we are men, however Yugi and I will wear white suits with accents of gold, also with a skirt. We will wear jewellery from that era, like the Eye of Horus necklace, some earrings and some rings. A nice golden band around our heads would finish the look." Heba said, then looked at the others to see what they thought of his idea.

"Heba that is a fantastic idea. It shows the Egypt that all of our roots are based of, but it also shows the present time that we are now living. One shows the tragedy of the past, and the other shows the promises of the future. I like it." Yami said, while looking at Atem and Yugi, who also nodded their heads at the idea.

"The venue I think should be in a church. It is more modern than what was in Egypt, however it is a temple to a God, which is what Egypt had a lot of. Therefore it also shows the past and present." Atem said, earning him some nods from the others.

"I don't want this to be a big wedding but since me and Yami are the Kings of Games, as well as the fact that Atem and Heba are rising in the world of Duel Monsters, I do not think we are going to be able to keep this to ourselves. However, I think it should be a fairly small wedding, with friends and family, maybe some of the media to report the event." Yugi said, again earning him some nods from the others at the table.

"Sorry guys but I think we are also going to stick with the more modern food. Things like sandwich's, pies, crisps, small cakes, chicken and other meats, things like that. However there was one thing that the Ancient Egyptians liked that we are willing to put on the buffet, and that is fruit. I know that we all like fruit and they are also very widely used in Egypt." Yami said, this earned him some odd looks from Atem and Heba at first, but when they heard that there was going to be some fruit there, their faces lit up immediately.

"As for the large wedding cake, since we are all getting married on the same day, the cake should be larger for a larger number of people. As for what it is going to look like I think that we should keep the feel of the past and the present going. Maybe a white cake with accents of black, gold, red and purple, this shows the colours of Egypt but also the colours of all of our eyes. We will take some of the Egyptian things that we can pull from the shadow realm and have them create an edible version of them, and decorate the cake with them." Atem said, earning him a nod from the others.

"Oh and on the top there could be a figure of Yami and Atem wearing their Pharaoh clothing while sitting on thrones. While the figures of me and Heba would be dressed in fancy clothing, though not as much as Yami and Atem's, and we would have smaller throne placed next to the larger one." Yugi said, this earned him some surprised looks from the others, but then they all nodded their heads.

"Well to be honest I think that is the end of that, we only want a small wedding and I think that this is enough. However we do need to decide when we are going to have it. I think that all of this can be done within 3 weeks." Yami said, as he and the others sat and thought.

"Well why don't we have it a month from now, that means that it is a quick and small wedding as we want it to be, everything can definitely be sorted for it and the wedding will be long over before the slut shows up." Yugi said. The others nodded their heads, signalling that they were on board with the plan that they had made.

"Well come on then guys, it's late and we should head to bed. We can start this again in the morning." Atem said smiling, as he began to lift a slightly too sleepy Heba into his arms, before moving to take him up to their room.

Yami and Yugi headed up stairs as well, they went into the bathroom to do their business one at a time, and then changed into their night cloths before lying in bed.

Yami and Yugi looked at one another one last time, before they leaned in and kissed one another chastely. Yami then wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly and protectively, while Yugi snuggled into the strong chest, both falling asleep almost instantly.

In the next room the same thing was happening, Atem held Heba close and tight to his body, while Heba had snuggled into the warm body. They too fell asleep almost immediately, after giving one another a kiss goodnight first.

 **(With Yami and Atem.)**

The wedding planning had only taken three weeks, this meant that the four lovers were going to get married earlier than they had anticipated, which in turn made them very happy.

"Can you believe Yami, not only are we marrying the people that we love, we are marrying them earlier than we thought. You know I may have done this once with Heba, but I am just as nervous as I was back then." Atem said, you could clearly see how nervous he was for what was about to happen tomorrow.

"Your nervous think how I feel. I have never gotten married before, at least you have some experience. I may have been you in the past but I don't remember that, therefore I am more than nervous right now." Yami told Atem sternly.

If Atem looked nervous than Yami looked even worse, he was sweating, twisting his hands and twiddling with his fingers, all showing signs that Yami was worried.

"Yami calm down you will be fine. Yugi loves you, and you love him, as soon as you lay eyes on him tomorrow you will forget about everything. Trust me." Atem said, placing a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"What do you mean? Has this happened to you?" Yami asked.

"Oh did it, I nearly made a fade in the royal chambers because I was pacing so much. Even though I knew that we loved each other I was still so scared to be getting married, of the fact that my problems would soon become his, I didn't want that for him. But when it came time to walk down that aisle, and I first laid eyes on Heba standing there at the alter, all thoughts of nervousness went out the window and all I saw was Heba." Atem said, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah. I wonder how our lovers are doing without us for a night. I know that we have only been apart for a few hours but I know that I am not going to be getting any sleep. When I was connected with Yugi, I slept with him in the puzzle and now that we are together in the real we share a bed. I am not going to be able to sleep when Yugi is not lying with me." Yami said sighing.

"Oh yeah I know what you mean, I don't think I will get much sleep either. Why don't we stay up together and tell each other stories, pass the time till we feel tired, then try and get some sleep?" Atem suggested, to which Yami nodded his head.

And that was how they spent the rest of the night, they stayed up for most of the night telling one another stories, Atem about their past, while Yami said stories from the present. They eventually did get sleepy and went to lie in bed, however they ended up hugging one another as they would their smaller lovers. They didn't really mind however as they knew it was friendly and that it did not mean anything with them.

 **(With Yugi and Heba.)**

"I hate this, having to stay so far away from Atem, and you from Yami. All because some stupid people that say those getting married shouldn't see each other the night before the wedding." Heba whined, he missed his love. And he knew that Yugi also missed his.

"I know how you feel, I have grown used to Yami sharing my bed, whether that be in the real world now or when we shared a body and we slept together in the puzzle. It's strange being away from him, even it is for just a night." Yugi said also whining, for he knew that he was not going to be getting any sleep that night, as he did not have his lover with him.

Heba knew the same thing was going to happen with him, he and Atem never had this problem when they were married for the first time in the past, as this was not seen as a custom. However in this time it was considered as such, and because they all wanted to do this correctly, they did not argue with the people who ordered them to separate.

"Well why don't we stay up together and chat until we start to get sleepy and then we will try to get some sleep. How does that sound?" Heba said, while Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

So they also did just that, staying up for most of the night talking to one another about the past from Heba and the present from Yugi. Soon they had both began to tire and went to lie in the bed together, they ended up snuggled into one another's arms, but neither minded as they only had feelings of friendship to one another.

 **(Day of the Wedding.)**

It was finally time, Yugi and Heba were going to be marrying their soul mates and their one true love, they could not be happier. But deep within the two of them they were nervous, thinking questions that they knew were not going to pass, but not helping to stop them either.

Yami and Atem were having a similar problem, all they could think was that their lights had decided that they didn't want to get married and decided to run off, or that they will leave them at the alter or something worse.

Yami and Atem were the ones that were to be waiting at the alter for their two smaller lovers, while it was the smallest that had the nervous part to do, and that was walking down the aisle.

The music began and everyone waited with bated breath to see what the two 'brides' would look like. Yugi and Heba began the distance from their entrance to where the alter was, each one holding onto the arm of grandpa, who both had wanted to walk them down the aisle. As they walked down the aisle, they saw most of their friends and family smiling happily at them and cheering loudly.

However all of that melted away when the two sets of couples looked into their other half's eyes, Atem and Heba were right, when you looked into the eyes of that once special person coming down the aisle, everything else around stops and it's only you.

Both couples made their vows and exchanged their rings, before turning to the priest for the last time. "I now pronounce you Atem and Heba Sennen, and Yami and Yugi Sennen. You may now kiss your new husbands." The priest announced with a smile on his face.

Yami and Yugi leaned in to one another until their lips met, while Atem and Heba did the same thing. They only came out of the trance when they heard the cheers, the whistling and the clapping coming from the audience.

Yami and Atem were now legally brothers thanks to Kaiba. He had papers and everything made for the two of them indicating that they were brothers and both had the last Sennen, the Japanese for Millennium. Heba was now Yugi's cousin, formally with the last name Moto, like Yugi, until he just got married, not both of their names were Sennen.

The after party was in full swing, and the two couples were having a blast dancing with one another, all four also having a chance at dancing from grandpa. They were happy and nothing was going to change that.

The party was soon coming to a close, Yugi and Heba knew what that meant. Yugi and Heba had been saving their innocence for the night of their wedding even thought he two older men had tried many times to get them into bed, in the more physical sense. However tonight was going to be the night where that was taken from them and given to the one they trusted and loved the most.

"What do you say we get out of here? The party is almost over anyway and many of the people have left, I think we head back to our rooms and have some fun." Yami and Atem said at the same time, Yugi and Heba blushed before nodding their heads.

Yami and Atem smirked at one another and grabbed their new husband by the wrist, almost pulling them off, Yugi and Heba did not mind as much as they had also been waiting for this to come.

Yami and Atem led the smaller boys back to their house. Grandpa had said that he was going over to stay at Rebecca's fathers place, as he knew what happened on the night after the wedding and he did not want to be the one to walk in on them, hearing them would be even worse. They had the house all to themselves and they were going to make the best of it.

Yami led Yugi into their room, and shut the door behind him using his foot, before locking it and turning to Yugi. Atem was doing the same thing in the room next to them. Yugi and Heba mentally cheered, they were going to be taken by their lovers, this was the night that they had always dreamed about.

Yami and Atem were also mentally cheering, they were going to be taking their lovers tonight, the person that they loved more than anything, the thing that they too had been dreaming about.

 **(Warning this chapter will contain lemons, mature scene between two boys on different occasions. If you do not wish to read this then skip between the highlighted titles. Thank you!)**

(Yami and Yugi.)

Yami and Yugi were finally happy to leave the party, while they loved their friends and family dearly, it was their wedding and they wanted some time alone with one another. That meant no interruptions, no body trying to get their attention and no one trying to hook up with them.

"I've been looking forward to this all night. The party was getting too much for me to deal with." Yami said, as he pulled Yugi close to his body.

"Oh I know what you mean, oh husband of mine, I was beginning to feel that too. It's amazing how many people we can have around us, and still only see one another." Yugi said snuggling his body into that of Yami.

"Mmm so what are we going to do now that there is no one around?" Yami said, hoping that Yugi would say what he wanted him to say.

"Hmm, I wonder what couples do on the eve of their wedding? Oh I know, they take one other into the mattress." Yugi smirking. Yugi pushes Yami hard against the wall of the room and begins to kiss him roughly.

Yami melts into the kiss. But soon the two have to separate as air became an issue. "Wow, what's come over you Yugi, not that I am not enjoying this side of you, I want to know where this came from?" Yami said as Yugi smirk widened.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the small amount of alcohol in me is making me more confident than I normally am. Do you not like me like this?" Yugi asked, moving away from Yami thinking that he had made him mad.

"Oh no Yugi that is so not the case. I love you like this, this means that we are both dominant and both submissive. This should make things interesting." Yami said, moving closer to Yugi.

Yami had gained a look in his eyes that made Yugi back up towards the bed, it was not out of fear but rather the fact that he knew what was coming and he would rather be lying down. His tactic had worked, seduce Yami and make him want him, then allow Yami to dominate him.

Yugi kept on backing up, for every step that Yami took forward, Yugi took one back. Soon Yugi felt that he had reached something that was touching only his knees, when Yami walked even closer Yugi ended up falling onto the bed.

Yami looked down at him and smirked, before he crawled his shorter lovers body, before kissing him roughly."Are you sure you want to do this? As soon as this is done, I am not going to let you go." Yami said, he knew that Yugi loved him, but he was still sensitive due to the fact that he might one day leave him.

"Yami, I am sure. I love you so much, and I know that you love me just as much. I want you to take me, make me yours and only yours. Besides, don't you want to rub into Tea's face that four of the hottest people at our school are taken by each other?" Yugi smirked.

"Wow Yugi when did you get so evil? But yes I would love that." Yami said, as he leaned down and began to nibble on the earlobe that was before him.

 **(Lemon - Mature scene begins here!)**

Yugi moaned at the feeling of Yami nipping and licking at his ear, he knew that his ears were one of the most sensitive places on his body.

"Mmm, Yami that feels good." Yugi moaned, while Yami smirked against his skin.

"Well let's see if we can make you feel even better." Yami smiled. Yami sat up so he was straddling Yugi's legs, and began to undo the suit jacket that Yugi was wearing. Yami was struggling with the old buttons on the clothing, so he decided to cheat a bit and use his shadow magic to remove the jacket and then the shirt underneath.

"Hey, that's cheating. You shouldn't have used the magic." Yugi whined.

"At least it got the job done right?" Yami said, while he began to admire Yugi's exposed skin.

Yugi was smaller than him but he was still toned. What he lacked in size Yugi made up for in his strength. Yugi was almost as toned as Yami, and the milky white skin that Yugi had, turned him on even more. Yami's own skin was more tanned now, not quite as dark as he was as Atem in the past, but he was still darker than Yugi.

Yami leaned down and took one of the pink nubs into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it earning him some moans and groans from the one below him.

"God Yami, it feels good." Yugi moans, he was a lot louder than Yami thought he would, but he loved it none the less. Yami felt that the nub had gotten hard from his actions, and decided to show the same treatment to the other one, making Yugi moan loudly once again.

Yami pulled away, earning him a disappointed sigh from his smaller lover. "Wow Yugi, I thought that you would be loud, but I never thought that you would be this loud. Thank goodness Grandpa didn't stay here tonight." Yami said, as he moved up and kissed Yugi.

"Yeah, Yami, Please do not talk about anyone else while you are about to make love to me." Yugi said, panting slightly from the air loss.

Yami left Yugi's lips and travelled down his neck, leaving a harsh bite there. Yugi screamed when Yami bit him on his neck, Yami licked the wound in apology, and then continued his track down his small lovers body.

On his way down Yami stopped and kissed each of the nubs again before moving down. He lingered a little on Yugi's stomach, dropping his tongue into his navel and swirling it around a few times. Yami then came to Yugi's pants and he looked up at Yugi, asking with his eyes if it was okay to continue, to which Yugi nodded his head.

Yami once again used his magic to remove Yugi's suit pants and the boxers that lay beneath, his lover was now lying before him in all his glory, and Yami could do was stare at his little lover.

Yugi saw his new husband staring at him and he closed his legs, trying to hide his manhood from the other. Yami saw this and spread Yugi's legs apart himself, taking in the sight.

Yugi had smooth, pale legs he didn't have a single hair on his legs. Now for some men that is a put off, but to Yami it suited Yugi and it turned him on even more than he was. "You are so beautiful, Koi." Yami said smiling.

"Thank you, Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi said smiling at his love. Yami then looked at what he wanted more than anything, the member of his little one. It was large for his size, to be honest Yami thought that Yugi would be quite small, and yet he's actually nearly the size of Yami himself.

"Wow you are big love." Yami commented, to which Yugi blushed. Yami leaned down and placed a kiss at the tip, making Yugi release his loudest moan yet. Because of this reaction Yami decided to take it a bit further and place his full mouth over the head of the member, this caused Yugi to bite his fist to keep in the noise he was about to make.

Yami stopped what he was doing and looked at the one below him. "Don't cover that mouth love, I love hearing the sounds that you make when I touch you." Yami said, Yugi blushed but removed his hand from his mouth.

Yami engulfed Yugi once again, however he took more in this time, causing Yugi to scream out loud. Without warning Yugi released his seed into Yami's mouth, which Yami swallowed fully.

"Hmm, you taste good Yugi." Yami said, licking his lips to show how much he liked the taste.

"Thank you, but what is going to happen now?" Yugi said, he and Yami may both be virgins but Yugi didn't even have a sex education course, and neither would Yami. They were both going into this blindly, however their instincts were telling them what to do.

"Well I think I need to prepare you for what is to come." Yami said as he reached over and pulled a bottle out of the night stand.

"What is that Yami?" Yugi asked, confused.

"That Yugi is lube, it helps me to prepare you for me, and allow me easier access." Yami explained. "I had put in their before I left yesterday, knowing that we were going to be needing it tonight." Yami said.

He placed the cool gel on his fingers and began to circle the tight ring of muscle of Yugi's entrance. He pushed in one finger and began to move it around inside his smaller lover. Yugi felt no pain at this intrusion, only the pleasure was felt. Yami decided it was time to add the second finger.

When this happened Yugi's face did twist in pain slightly before it was once again replaced by pleasure. Yami decided to add his final finger into his small lover, he knew this one was going to be more painful than the rest of the fingers that Yugi now had in him. Yami decided to nip, bite, lick and kiss Yugi's neck and nipples in order to distract from the pain that would come next.

Yami's third finger entered Yugi and Yugi cried out in the pain, he knew that the first time was always going to be more painful than anything. Yugi soon relaxed his body around the fingers inside him, Yami began to spread and wiggle his fingers inside his lover, which Yugi moaned at. In no time at all Yugi was beginning to grind his hips onto Yami's fingers wanting them to be deeper inside of him.

Yami saw and felt this, he knew that Yugi was ready for him so he removed his fingers from the tight that had previously surrounded them. At this Yugi groaned in disappointment, as he missed the feelings of pleasure and fullness the fingers gave him.

"Yugi it is time, now before I do this, are you sure this is what you want?" Yami said, looking into the amethyst eyes that he had fallen in love with.

"Yami I would not have let you get this far if I was not sure that I wanted this. I love you, and I want to give you everything I have, just like I hope you will give me everything you have." Yugi said, leaning up to kiss his husband.

"Oh Yugi I am going to give you everything that I have and that I am. I love you too." Yami said, he began to kiss Yugi trying distract him from what was coming.

Yami pushed into the tight, wet heat quickly, wanting to be done with and in Yugi without causing him the pain of going slowly. Yugi screamed and a few tears came out of the large purple, Yami immediately kissed them away and stayed still inside his love.

Yami was having some trouble trying to control his hips, that wanted so much to bury themselves into the tight heat of Yugi. But he knew that Yugi was in pain from his large size, and that the small boy would need to adjust to the feelings.

After a few moments Yami felt Yugi swivel his hips and he groaned at the feeling of movement to his member. Yami took that as an indication to start pumping in and out of Yugi.

Yami pulled out until just his tip was inside his husband, then pushed forcefully into the awaiting heat. He was rewarded with the loudest moan that Yugi had given him since the beginning, he was happy that he was able to give his smaller lover some pleasure.

This continued for half an hour until the two of them began to feel their insides begin to tingle, and that there was a knot in their stomachs. Yugi was the first one to come, he did it screaming at the top of his lungs, as Yami gave a particularly hard thrust into his small entrance, this thrust caused Yugi to come tight away.

Yugi's channel that was surrounding Yami's member began to clench tightly around the member that was inside of him. This clenching was Yami's undoing as he spilled into his lover, filling him full with a loud groan from both parties.

 **(Lemon Ends Here!)**

Yami moved from inside Yugi and rolled to lie on his side next to his lover. He looked over at Yugi and saw that his lover was covered in sweat, breathing heavily and his eyes were not staying open for long periods of time.

Yugi rolled over to face his lover and smiled when he saw the loving and concerned stare that was greeting him. As he was rolling over he felt a sharp pain hit his lower back where Yami had tried to make him a part of the mattress.

Yami noticed this pain and wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him closer to his body. "Did I hurt you too much love?" Yami said, concerned that he had been to hard and rough on his small lover.

"No Yami it was perfect, it is meant to feel like this after you have had a member inside you. It will be a reminder that this was not a dream that it really happened." Yugi said, as he snuggled into the strong and warm chest of Yami, almost instantly falling asleep.

Before Yugi fell asleep however Yugi said one thing that could make Yami's heart soar. "I love you Yami, now and forever." Yugi said, while his eyes remained closed, and a few moments later his breath evened out and he seemed to be asleep.

Yami smiled when he heard that and settled down to become more comfortable, adjusting Yugi slightly to accommodate the change in his position. "And I love you Yugi, more than anything in the world and I always will." Yami said, somehow in Yugi's sleepy mind he recognised what was being said and he smiled in his sleep.

Yami smiled and snuggled his head into Yugi's hair, and almost instantly fell asleep with his new husband wrapped tightly and securely in his arms.

 **(Warning this chapter contains lemons, this means scenes that are mature. If you do not want to read these scenes please skip between the lemon begin and the lemon end. Thank you!)**

(Atem and Heba.)

Heba and Atem decided to stay at the party for a little while longer, they were next door to their present day half's and they did not want to hear the noises that they would make.

Knowing Heba and Atem if Yami and Yugi were anything like them then they could wake those next door with the noises that they made.

Atem and Heba stayed at the party an extra hour and a half, before they decided that it was time they spent their wedding night.

They bid the guests that were just leaving goodnight and thanking them for coming, and then began to walk to house then up the stairs to their room.

As soon as they got into the room Heba was pushed up against the wall, Atem shutting and locking the door with one hand while the other was holding Heba against the wall. Once the door had been shut Atem turned and faced Heba, and leaned in. He roughly kissed his smaller lover, putting all the passion and love into the kiss that he had not been able to show Heba for many, many years.

Heba moaned into the kiss, he had missed being kissed like this by his love. In the afterlife he had been asked many times to move on from his, and there were many other people that wanted to be with him, however he always turned them down. Heba's heart belonged to Atem, and he was the only one that is ever going to have it, and he told everyone that he was going to wait for his love to return to him.

Atem was in no hurry to end the kiss, but he wanted to be in his love for the first time since they last made love, and it took over his desires. Atem moved away from his lover and picked the smaller up into his arms before walking them over to the bed, once there he threw Heba down onto the bed gently, before climbing on top of him.

 **(Lemon begins here.)**

"Atem I have already prepared myself." Heba said, smiling at the look that crossed Atem's face.

"What do you mean you have prepared yourself? Did you do yourself before the wedding?" Atem asked, he was a bit hurt at the fact that his love had touched himself and prepared himself when he was not present. But it also did not bother him as much as it meant that he was going to be able to get into his lover faster than he normally would.

"No Atem I did not pleasure nor touch myself. During the wedding reception I used the shadow magic that I have and prepared myself for you. I knew that this was going to happen when we got back to our rooms and to be quite honest I did not want to have to wait long." Heba said. He was a bit nervous, he knew that Atem liked to prep him for things like this and he had just taken that away from his taller lover.

But Atem just smiled, and leaned down to kiss his neck. "Oh Heba thank you. No matter how much I love to prep you and give you pleasure that way, it does take too long to do so, and then at times we got too tired to do anything more. This way we can move straight to what we both want and not have to wait." Atem said.

Atem began to move down the smaller boys neck until he reached a sensitive point under the neck and close to the collar bone, once he heard Heba moan at where he had kissed, he stopped his mouth over that point. He then looked up at his love and bit him in that place, this caused Heba to cry out at the pleasure that single bite had given him.

"Come on Atem, use your damn magic and get rid of these clothes." Heba said. Atem was in shock, in the past Heba had been the one to try and slow the two down, never wanting to rush what was being done, and yet here he was barking at Atem to move faster, even prepping himself to make things go faster.

Atem nodded his head at his love and used the powers he had to rid both of them of their clothes. Heba was a lot like Yugi in his own way, they both had the large, innocent amethyst eyes, soft skin with no hairs and a bigger member than you would think for their size, but unlike Yugi Heba's eyes had a bit of crimson in them and Heba was a lot more tan than Yugi was, both skins were smooth and hairless, but Heba's looked like chocolate while Yugi's looked more like snow.

Atem roughly rammed into his lovers body, he wanted to be with Heba in a way that they couldn't have been in for a long time, his body craved it and that's what was powering him at the moment. Heba did not seem to mind, many years trapped in the afterlife with no form of release, while his lover remained trapped in the soul of a present day him and Atem, had left him very sensitive to touch. Heba wanted to be taken as soon as possible.

Heba screamed when he felt full, the feelings familiar warmth and wetness filling him. He had truly missed this, being one with the one he loved in this way, no other feeling could come close to that of the one he was feeling right now.

It did not take long for the two of them to come. Heba was the one to come first, with a scream over both their chests, while his passage around Atem began to tighten with the force. When Atem felt Heba's entrance begin to tighten around his length he knew that he was going to come soon, and he was right, he came a few thrusts later deep inside his lover.

Atem pulled out of Heba and rolled to the side, allowing Heba to roll over as well so that they were both facing one another.

 **(Lemon ends here.)**

"Well we did not last long at all did we?" Atem asked, Heba shaking his head beside him.

"We have not had any form of release since we left one another, and we just couldn't wait to be joined again." Heba said, bringing everything he was feeling into that one small sentence.

"Yes, but next time we do this we are doing it slowly and sensually. That means that I am going to prepare you, and I will be taking my time as I take you." Atem said, earning an excitable nod from the one next to him.

Atem and Heba stayed up for a little longer, holding one another and talking, until they began to sleepy. The rolled over so that Atem was lying on his back, and Heba back to him so Heba's head was resting on his chest, one of his legs draping over Atem's.

"Goodnight Atem, I love you so much, Always and Forever." Heba said, his eyes closing and his breathing evening out.

"Goodnight Heba, I love you just as much, and I will never stop loving you nor will I ever leave you." Atem said, Heba smiled and scooted closer to Atem, indicating that he heard what he had been told.

Atem smiled and leaned down to kiss Heba on the forehead before resting down and falling asleep himself.

In two separate rooms on their wedding night, two couples bound themselves together for all eternity. But little did they know that this one night had created something more than passion, and these creations will be coming soon.

(Yami and Yugi)

Yugi woke up first the next morning at first he could not remember what happened the previous night, all he could remember was that he had just gotten married to Yami. Yugi then went to get out of the bed when he noticed that he could move, he looked down to see what the cause of this was and blinked. Yami was lying there with arms over Yugi and holding tightly, but what really caught Yugi's sight was the fact that both of them seemed to be naked in the bed together.

Yami and Yugi had never gone to sleep with no clothes on before, they agreed not to do anything sexual until they were both ready, and it looked like that had happened last night.

All of a sudden all the memories came rushing back to him, and he remembered every last detail of what went on the previous night. The thoughts and memories that came back to Yugi were enough to cause him to blush, this was how Yami found him when he awoke a few moments later.

"Yugi are you okay? You seem to blushing quite heavily." Yami said, turning over more so he could see his smaller lover.

"Oh I am fine Yami, I just remembered what we did last night that is all. When you look back on what we did it was a little embarrassing." Yugi said, while trying to avoid looking at Yami in the eyes.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about love. Doing this, making love to a husband or a wife is a normal thing to do on the wedding night. Are you regretting what you did last night?" Yami asked. He put his head down, he knew that Yugi had drinks last night, maybe drunk Yugi wanted this but the none drunk one did not. He was scared that Yugi was going to hate him now.

Yugi saw the way that Yami was panicking, while trying not to show him that he was, but Yugi was perceptive when it came to Yami, always knowing how the other was feeling even without the use of a mind link.

"No Yami, I could never forget nor regret what we did last night. It was our wedding night, and I spent in the way that I always wanted to spend the night of my wedding, in the arms of the one I love when he makes love to me." Yugi said, while snuggling back into Yami, knowing that this would calm and sooth his husband.

"You said when he makes love to you, how were you so sure that it was going to be a man you fell in love with, it could have been a woman?" Yami asked.

Yugi giggled, "Oh Yami, I found out at a young age that I was gay had no interest in girls, why do you think I rejected Tea so many times. I knew I was going to be marrying and making love to a man because I knew that I was gay." Yugi said, causing a look of understanding to cross Yami's face.

"Oh that's good as long as you do not regret it, and I made you happy." Yami said, while wrapping his arms more securely around his smaller lovers waist.

"Yami I could not regret anything that I do with you, and you always make me happy. You make me happy without even trying to do so." Yugi said, causing Yami's face to turn an interesting shade of red.

"Come on then Yugi we better head down to get some breakfast. We need to meet up with the gang and grandpa so that we can say goodbye before we head to our honeymoon." Yami said, while standing up from the bed, giving Yugi a full view of Yami's naked body, and walking over to the bathroom.

"Are you going to tell me where you two are taking me and Heba? All we know is that we are going to the same place as Atem and Heba, and that it is going to be hot." Yugi said sighing. Him and Heba have been trying to get their two taller lovers to tell them where they are going, so far they had no luck.

"Nope, now get ready Aibou." Yami said. Yami came out of the bathroom a short while later and Yugi went in. When they were both cleaned and dressed they headed down to the kitchen to wait for Atem and Heba.

(Atem and Heba)

In the room next to Yami and Yugi's a similar conversation was going to begin. Atem was the first to wake up in this case, he knew exactly what had gone on last night and he couldn't have been more happy. Atem had gone so long without the touch, kiss or feel of his lover in so many years, it felt so nice to have that feeling back.

As Atem thought back to the very first time he took his smaller lover he started to smile. The God's may have given them new bodies to live in the present time but they had not changed so much. Heba still felt the same as he did in the past to Atem, and to Atem he himself had not felt any differences in his body.

"Atem what are you doing? Your arms are so tight that I am finding trouble breathing." A voice said from on top of him. Atem looked down his chest to see his small lover lying there, his eyes looking up at him through the long eye lashes. Atem realised that when he had thought of the past he had wound him arms around Heba quite tightly, as if to keep him safe.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that last night was perfect, and that I cannot wait for when we go on the honeymoon." Atem said, he did not tell him that he was thinking of the past, Heba hated it when he did that.

"Are you and Yami going to tell Yugi and I where we are going before we have to go? All you have told me and Yugi is that we are all going together and that it is going to be hot." Heba complained. He was so used to having Atem tell him everything that the thought of Atem keeping something from him, made him seem uncomfortable.

"No we are not, you will find out when we get there." Atem said, lying back down in the bed and trying to pull Heba down with him.

However Heba would not come down with him. "No Atem, we have to get up. Remember we are going to meet up with the gang and grandpa, say goodbye and then head away for the honeymoon?" Heba said, while gaped like a fish.

Heba stood up from the bed and moved to the bathroom, all the while feeling the eyes of Atem staring at his naked form from behind. Once Heba came out of the bathroom and Atem went in, who came out a few moments later, they went down stairs to see Yami and Yugi already there.

"Hey you two, we made you some toast and jam to eat, then when that is done we are going to the park. I got a call from Joey saying that they are already there, so hurry and we can go." Yugi said. Yami and Yugi moved over to the door where there leather jackets that they always wore were hanging.

Once Atem and Heba had finished their breakfast they walked over to the door, got their things and all four walked out of the door and began to walk to the park and their friends for the last time, for around 3 weeks that is.

Yami and Yugi were the first ones to emerge from their room, they always were, Atem and Heba were always in their room for the longest time. Yami and Yugi then went down to the kitchen where Yugi was intending to make breakfast before they headed out to meet their friends.

However Yami grabbed Yugi and hoisted him onto the counter, before kissing him roughly on the lips.

"Yami I need to make breakfast." Yugi said, when Yami parted from the kiss."

"Yugi it can wait, after last night all those images are in my head, I feel like I need to kiss you and touch you." Yami said. Yami then kissed his smaller lover once again, this time harder, wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and began to grind his hips against Yugi.

Yugi moaned loudly. He knew that this wrong and that they should not even be thinking of doing this in a kitchen, but the way Yami was kissing him, holding him and touching him, Yugi lost all thoughts in his head and instead focused on what his husband was doing to him.

"Come on guys, we know you only had your first time last night, but was it that are to resist one another? We don't need to see this show." A voice said from behind the couple.

Yami and Yugi jumped away from one another, Yugi almost falling of the counter if Yami had not caught him. When the two turned around to see who was behind them, they were shocked to see Heba and Atem standing behind them. They were looking at the two with annoyance, happiness for the couple and a little bit of lust from the show that they had been given.

"Sorry guys. You two are never out of your at this time and Yami decided to jump me." Yugi said, trying to pin all of the blame on his taller lover.

"Hey don't just blame me. You did not complain when I kissed you, you leaned into my touch and you grinded back against me. Don't deny that you liked what I did to you." Yami said, wrapping his arms around his smaller lover.

"Lets just go guys, Joey just rang the phone and the others are all at the park waiting for us." Atem said, while Yugi and Yami shot each other confused looks as they had not heard the phone go.

The four arrived at the park 15 minutes later. "Hey guys sorry we are late, Yami and the midget decided to get it on in the kitchen." Heba said, the rest of the group laughing while Yami and Yugi blushed.

"Well I guess this is the last we are going to see of you for 3 weeks huh." Yugi said, he was a bit sad that he wasn't going to be able to see his friends and family for a while, but he wanted to spend time with his love.

"Yes, we are going to miss you four but we know that you need this. You deserve some time to yourselves and together for what you have done." Joey said.

They all took turns to hug the four that were leaving. It then came to grandpa.

"I am so proud of you Yugi, you found someone that loves you more than anything, found friends that will stick by you no matter what and also discovered a past and a destiny that has been written for a long time." Grandpa hugged Yugi, then turned to look at Yami. "I know that you love Yugi more than anything, but I want your word that you won't hurt him,."

"You have my word no harm or pain is going to come to Yugi, not from me and not from anyone else." Yami said, placing his hand over his heart in a form of promise. This made Grandpa smile and nod.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes and hugged they all left for the airport. "Guys relax because you know that Tea is returning home soon, and she will be trying to Yami, and on top of that when she sees Atem, she will try for him also." Seto said.

"Well she can try but she is never getting us, we belong to Yugi and Heba, and it is going to stay that way even in the afterlife." Yami said, Atem nodding from one side of him.

They said goodbye, and hugged their friends once more, then the four boarded the plane.

A few hours later the plane had landed and the two smaller people still had no clue where they were. "Yugi, Heba. Welcome to Egypt." Yami said, gesturing to the sandy area that the plane had landed in.

"Oh my God, Egypt." Heba screamed, happy that he was in the place that he was born in. Yugi and Heba ran up to their lovers and hugged them so tight that Yami and Atem had fallen to the floor from the impact, with Yugi and Heba landing in top of them.

"Guess you are happy with where we have taken you?" Atem said, while trying to get up with Heba on his chest, Yami trying to do the same.

"Are you kidding me, ever since I met Yami in the puzzle I have always wanted to see Egypt, but Grandpa would never take me on one of his digs here. It's a dream come true." Yugi said, hugging Yami tightly .

"And I have been in the afterlife for so long that I forgot what sand felt like, this is like coming home after a long time away, and I always wanted to come back here since I came to this time." Heba said, also hugging Atem tightly.

Yami and Yugi had one room while Atem and Heba had the room that was right next door, they were connected to one another as well. The room itself reminded Atem of the room he had when he was Pharaoh with purple bed sheets and curtains, and the gold decorations all over the place.

The 3 weeks were bliss for the two couples. Atem and Heba showed Yami and Yugi some of the ancient ruins that they knew from their time in the past. They saw the pyramids, the sphinx and one of the surprises that Atem and Yami had for the two smaller, was the tomb where there past bodies and artefacts were buried.

"Atem what are we doing here, this is just a tomb?" Heba said, he didn't really want to be here.

"No Heba this is our tomb. We are buried here and so are some of the things that we were buried with that I want to have back." Atem said.

"But Atem that is stealing." Yugi said appalled that Atem would be willing to do such a thing.

"No remember we know Isis, she is in charge of this area and she said if there was anything in this tomb that we wanted we were able to take it. Besides there is something I need to get for Heba, and I think I know what you two would also want." Atem explained, the other three nodded their heads and made their way into the tomb.

When they got in they saw two tombs lying next to one another, in Egyptian the smaller one said 'Heba, he began as a servant to the palace and ended up being one of the best rulers we ever had, along with the Pharaoh. May he rest in peace and find his love once again'. The other one was a little bit longer and said 'The nameless Pharaoh, the best Pharaoh this land has ever seen, being able to see the good in everything, and seeing that a slave would become great. May he reach the afterlife and see his love once again'.

Next to these coffins were a lot of artefacts, ranging from scrolls, to gold and jewellery. Atem walked over to a case and unlocked it with the key that Isis had given him. From within it he pulled out a necklace, it was a solid gold chain with an Amethyst jewel hanging from it, around that amethyst there were smaller ruby stones and in the centre was the Eye of Horus.

"Do you remember this Heba, I had it made for our wedding? The amethyst represents you and the ruby around it and protecting it was me, the solid gold represented that the bond we shared was pure and unbreakable, and the Eye of Horus showed others that you were mine." Atem said, as he held it up for the others to see.

"Of course I remember it, I never took it off once I was given it." Heba said. Atem walked around his smaller lover and placed the necklace around his neck. It glowed softly indicating that it was where it was meant to be once again.

Atem walked up to another case after he had locked the previous one, though he may have gone back to that one later. He unlocked the new one and reached inside, when he pulled his hand back nestled there were four rings. Two of these rings had an amethyst stone in the centre and the other two had rubies, both were solid gold and both had the Eye of Horus in the centre of the stones. The two with rubies had 'Always my Hikari', and the two with the amethysts had 'Always my Yami' written on them.

"These were the wedding rings that we had made. There was four made because in Egypt we believed that when the Pharaoh and his lover died they would be reincarnated in another life. Two of these rings were worn by us everyday from the day we were married till we were killed, the other two were the ones made for when we reincarnated." Atem explained.

"Atem told me about this when we were looking for wedding rings, this was one of the main reasons we brought you here for the honeymoon, to get the rings. Why do you think we didn't give you wedding rings when we got married? Because we were going to give you these." Yami said to their stunned smaller lovers.

Atem took two of the rings, one of the ruby and one of the amethyst, and then gave Yami the other ruby and the other amethyst. Atem placed the ruby ring on Heba's ring finger, while Heba placed the amethyst on Atem's. Yami placed the ruby on Yugi's finger while Yugi placed the amethyst ring on Yami's. They all examined their hands, and smiled at the way the rings seemed to fit all of them perfectly, even after all of this time.

Atem and Heba led the other two around the tomb, Atem taking things for Heba and himself, and letting Yami get things for him and Yugi. But then Atem saw the things that he knew Yami and Yugi would want to have.

"Yami, Yugi. This is what I wanted you two to have." Atem said, pointing into one of the cases. When Yami and Yugi looked they gasped, inside the case that Atem was pointing at they saw that there were two Millennium Puzzles lying there.

"But how the Millennium Puzzle was lost when that shrine crumpled when we retrieved you?" Yugi said, he missed the Puzzle that he had always worn, the feeling that Yami was always with him, the mind link that the two were able to share and even just the puzzle itself, he missed the weight of it.

"Well but you see that was not the real puzzle that I wore during my reign. The Puzzle that you put together and that housed my soul was one I had created when I heard that Zorc was going to be reborn, I had it created so the real one would never be taken. One of these ones is the one my father made with the other six items, the other one the council made when I got with Heba, and the one that you solved is the one that I made. It works like the real Puzzle but it wasn't able to help any other except the one that was meant to solve it, which is you. Why do you think no one else who held or wore the Puzzle for any period of time was never able to sense Yami?" Atem explained, everything now making sense to Yami and Yugi.

"We want you to have these. They were worn by me and Atem, and are the real thing, whatever you had with the Puzzle you solved will increased tenfold with these. The Millennium Puzzle is meant to be worn by the Pharaoh and the one that he loves, as well as the two that were reincarnated from the Pharaoh and the lover, and that is you." Heba explained.

Atem moved over to the case and unlocked it, he reached inside and pulled out the two Puzzles, giving one to Yami and one to Yugi.

As soon as the Puzzles were around their necks, the mind link that had been so weak since they lost their Puzzle flared back to life with more power than ever before.

"Can you guys wait here a moment, we want to go into the Puzzle?" Yami asked Atem and Heba. The two nodded knowing that they had missed their Puzzle and wanted to see what had changed.

Yami and Yugi concentrated on being inside the Puzzle and shut their eyes. When their eyes reopened they were in the corridor that they met in. Yugi's soul room was still light and a bit childish, but some of the toys had gone, being replaced by dreams of Yugi's and the parts of the room that screamed innocent were also gone.

Yami's soul room was the on that had changed the most. Now that he did remember his past there was not all of these doors that led to the unknown of his mind, instead there was just one room. The room Egyptian, with a large bed in the centre, purple sheets thrown over it, hieroglyphs decorated the walls, along with pictures that had been painted, a crown lay on the bedside table a smaller one on the other table and gold pieces here and there.

"Wow it has changed since we were last here." Yugi said. Even the layout was different, gone were the dank walls and misty floor, in its place were nice, clean and golden corridors.

"Yeah but it is nice, I like it." Yami said. "And the mind link, not only can I hear your thoughts but now I can see what Atem meant when he said it was stronger. I can see things that you think in your mind, I can feel whatever emotion you feel and I bet that when we sleep, we would be able to see each others dreams." Yami said, smiling.

"Wow I think this is great. But lets head back to the others." Yugi said, while Yami nodded his head.

When they returned to their bodies they decided that it was time to go back to the hotel. When they left they had a lot of things from the tomb, not only for them but for the people at home. Everyone who saw the things that they had knew they had permission to take them, and did not stop them.

By the time that they had left the tomb they had the two Puzzles, the four rings, the necklace that was Heba's, a ring that Atem had worn since he was a teen, a cartouche with Atem written on, 3 pairs of earrings for Mai, Serenity and Rebecca, an old puzzle game for grandpa, some scrolls of the past for Mokuba, another two rings for Seto and Joey, two Millennium rings also the real ones for Bakura and Ryou, an old dice for Duke and a ruby encrusted belt for Tristen.

The rest of the honeymoon was spent touring around Egypt, meeting new people and trying new foods, learning of their past cultures, reading up on what had been happening in Egypt since Atem left it in the past and of course in the bedroom.

And while they did have fun they missed home, they missed their friends and family and they missed duelling.

"When we get home I am going straight to bed, we haven't had much sleep here and we will be jet lagged when we arrive, so we will go up to bed and see everyone the next day." Atem said, while the other three nodded their heads.

And that is just what they did, got home at around 2 o'clock in the afternoon, phoned and let grandpa know that they were home and then headed of to bed where they could rest up. The next day would be the day where they said hello to their friends and family, show them what they got and give them their presents, of course explaining some things as well, telling them what they saw and telling them what they have learned also.

In Yami and Yugi's room, Yami was lying on his back with a very tired Yugi draped across his chest, Yugi's arm was wrapped around Yami while Yami's were wrapped around Yugi, holding the smaller close to him protectively.

"I had so much fun these three weeks Yami, I am so glad that you decided to stay here with me, and in turn bring us Atem and Heba." Yugi said, snuggling his face into Yami's neck and inhaling the scent that he had come to love, the scent that always made him fall asleep as well as hearing the beating of Yami's heart too.

"Oh Yugi, there was no other option, when you told me that you loved me I couldn't just leave you. The biggest reason I was going was because I was in love with you and I didn't want to make a move if you did not feel the same. I should be glad and thankful that you felt this way too, and for giving me such a great life to live." Yami said, tightening his hold on Yugi.

"I love you Yami, now and for the rest of time, even when we go to the afterlife together." Yugi said, closing his eyes as his breathing started to even out.

Yami smiled. "I love you Yugi, now and for the rest of time, also when we go to the afterlife as one." Yami said, closing his eyes and letting his breathing even out till it was the same as Yugi's they fell asleep at the same time.

In the room next to them a similar conversation was occurring. "Atem I don't know how to thank you, you had another chance to find someone in this life and you chose to come back for me, you allowed me to meet yours and my present selves, asked me to marry once again, gave me friends and in the future a family that we never got to meet." Heba said, snuggling into the chest he was leaning on, and hearing the thumping of the strong heart that belonged to him beating.

"Oh Heba, my love, you have nothing to be thankful for. I will always come back for you and when we die this time we will be together as me, you, Yami and Yugi will all die when one of us dies, we will never be alone again, and I could never love another. I asked you to marry me again because this is a new start and a new life, and I wanted to do it the proper way. You have always been able to make friends easily, it didn't take you long to get on with Seth, and he was hard to get along with, these are good people and see the good in you also, that is why you became friends so quickly. And yes I want to have the family that was taken away from me, I don't care when as long as I do get it." Atem explained, setting all fears of regret out of his lover, letting Heba know that he is happy here and wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"Oh I love you so much Atem, and I will continue to love you forever, even when the time comes for us to enter the afterlife, I will still love you and I will still be with you." Heba, pulling Atem closer to him and letting his breathing even out before closing his eyes.

"And I love you too Heba, I will always love you. Yours and mine as well as Yami and Yugi's love is something that is going to stand the test of time. And when we all die and go to the afterlife, I will love you just as much." Atem said, smiling at his lover before closing his eyes, letting his breathing even out and sleep to take him.

Yami was the one to wake up first and he found that they had changed positions during the night. Yami was not lying on Yugi's chest with his arm draped across his stomach, and Yugi was lying below him his arms wrapped around Yami's back and a content smile on his face.

Yami loved to see his beloved like this, sleeping soundly with no worries for him to deal with, no one trying to kill him and relaxed, this was the time that Yami found one of his most cutest.

"Come on Yugi, it is time to wake up." Yami said, trying to shake his smaller lover up and out of the bed. However Yugi didn't even budge.

Yami smirked, he had an effective way to wake up his lover. He leaned up and kissed Yugi hard on the lips, his hand managing to find it's way over Yugi's manhood through the boxers he was wearing. Yugi moaned and opened his eyes, raising his arms so he could twirl Yami's hair between his fingers.

"Mmm, I do like to be woken up like that, but why are you waking me up in the first place?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi we are meeting our friends, giving them their presents and then hanging out at he park for the rest of the day." Yami said, shaking his head. Yugi could be so forgetful at times, Yami couldn't help but find it cute.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." And with that Yugi jumped out of the bed and raced over to the bedroom, where he showered, brushed his teeth, went to the toilet and got ready. He then excited the bathroom and Yami went in, however Yami did not shut the door and Yugi saw everything that occurred in the bathroom.

When was done and leaving the bedroom, Yugi jumped him and began to walk them to the bed, before turning around and dropping Yami onto the soft mattress.

"Yugi what are you doing?" Yami knew that they were meeting their friends soon, but with the way Yugi had climbed on top of him, and was now grinding his hips on his, Yami soon forgot all rational thoughts.

"You forgot to shut the door love, you got me excited and you should take care of it, then we ill go and meet the gang." Yugi said matter of fact. This meant that there was going to be no room for debate and Yami had to do what Yugi told him.

"Fine we can do this, but you need to be and so do I, Atem and Heba are going to be waiting for us downstairs." Yami said, as he used his magic to get rid of their clothes.

"Oh do not worry they will be doing the same thing." Yugi said.

Not too long later the room was filled with moans and groans of pleasure.

In the room next to them Atem and Heba were having the same problem, although it was Heba that left the door open and it was Atem that had gotten excited. That room was also filled with moans and groans as well.

When the two couples had finished they showered again and got ready all over again before leaving their rooms at the same time and walking down to the kitchen together.

"I take it the same thing happened to you two?" Yami said to Atem, while Yugi and Heba got to work on breakfast.

"Yeah, Heba left the door open when he was showering and things so it got me excited, I told him we were going to get ourselves off before we left the room. One touch from me and he was all for it. What about you two?" Atem asked, smiling contentedly.

"Basically the same, but it was me that left he door open and Yugi was the one that got excited, he used his do as your told voice, and the same thing again one touch from Yugi was enough to set all of the rational thoughts out of my head till we were finished." Yami said. It was amazing how the four of them could talk about their sex lives with their lover with one another so calmly, but that just shows how close the four of them were.

When the two couples had finished breakfast they headed to the park. Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Grandpa, Duke and Tristen were already there but Mai, Serenity and Rebecca were missing. They turned up half an hour later saying that there was sale and that they had to get some new things from it.

"Well lets do Mokuba first. Mokuba these are some of the scrolls that were from your brothers past life, it explains about each of us in the past as well as some other things that you may learn from." Yami said, handing the scrolls to the boy.

"Oh thank you guys, I always love to learn new things, this will also help me develop my learning of the Egyptian language." He said, giving the four of them a hug in thanks then moving beneath a tree where he began to read the scrolls.

"Mai, Serenity and Rebecca these earrings were from my time as Pharaoh, I once wore them when I was doing my duties in the towns." Atem said, handing the three girls the earrings. Mai's were solid gold with amethyst's on them, Rebecca's was also solid gold but hers had rare pink stones on them and Serenity's were just plain gold.

"Oh my God, thank you so much guys, they are beautiful!" The three girls said at the same time. Putting the earrings in their ears as soon as they could, they then said goodbye and went to find some outfits to go with their new jewellery.

"Duke this is a dice from our time, they were not used by Pharaoh's because they did not really have time for games like this. No this is from my village, back when I was a slave before I met Atem." Heba said, handing the dice to Duke, who took it like it was the most sacred thing in the world.

"Thank you guys, this will be the inspiration for the new dice in Dungeon Dice Monsters." He said, as he moved a bit away and began to write in a notebook ideas of his new game.

"Tristen, we know that you are a very modern guy and the things that we got were ancient so we got you this belt. The buckle is real and solid gold, with Eye of Horus in the centre of it, that is a real ruby and amethyst in there as well." Yugi said, as he handed the belt to his friend.

"That's perfect guys, and thanks for remembering that I am more modern." He said as he moved over to help Duke with his game designs.

"Grandpa this was a game that we played in my village, it was one of the hardest games that we ever had. Atem then made this game something that was well loved in the castle as well as in the streets." Heba said, as he handed the old looking box to the older man.

"Thank you boys, this will look lovely in one of the displays of old games that I am putting into the shop." Grandpa hugged his boys goodbye, but goodbye to the others then headed home to the shop where he was setting up the display he talked about.

"Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou. These are the real items of the ones that you had. The ones that you had were made by me when I learned of Zorc, they were not the real things. The mind link and the soul rooms would have been weaker in the items that you had, but with these your proper link and your proper rooms will be revealed to you." Atem said, handing Bakura and Ryou the two real Millennium rings, while Yami handed the two Millennium rods to Malik and Marik.

"Wow thank you guys, I feel the link getting stronger." Bakura said. Ryou, Marik and Malik nodding their heads in agreement. They then went to their own area where they then entered the rod and the ring to see what had changed.

"Seto and Joey, as you know there were past lives of you, the you that Atem and I knew. Joey was Jou and Seto was Seth. As you also know you two were married, but were then separated by death also. These rings were the ones that you gave one another the day that you took your vows, we know that you have rings, but we thought that you may want to have these ones back." Heba said handing over the two rings.

Seto and Joey looked at the rings. Both were solid gold and both had the Eye of Horus in the middle of a stone, but one ring had a sapphire for the stone, while the other had a topaz as the stone.

"The sapphire one is for Joey, while the topaz one is for Seto. If you look at the engraving inside you would be able to discover that anyway." Atem said.

The two looked inside the rings that they now had. Inside the sapphire one the words said 'My Puppy.' and in the topaz one it said 'My Priest.' Seto and Joey smiled to one another, Seto then placed the ring on Joey's finger and Joey did the same for Seto, after they had removed and stored their old rings.

"Thank you guys, this means a lot to us. But I do not understand the colours." Joey said, while Seto nodded. Yami, Yugi, Seto and Joey were not able to remember their past fully yet, but little pieces had been coming through since Atem and Heba had told them the stories of the past.

"Well I think me and Yugi have that one fingered out. If you look at the stone on your finger you will realise that it is the same colour as your husbands eyes. Seto has blue eyes so Joey's stone is a sapphire, Joey's eyes are an almond colour so Seto's stone is a topaz, Atem and my eyes are crimson so Yugi and Heba's stones are rubies, while Yugi and Heba's eyes are purple so the stones that Atem and I have are amethysts. Then the engraving is something to the couple, the ones the fours of us have are the same since two of each ring were made, mine and Atem's say 'My Yami.' while Yugi and Heba's rings say 'My Hikari'. Seto's says 'My Priest.' and Joey's says 'My Puppy.' Is that more clear?" Yami explained, to which Seto and Joey nodded their heads.

"Thank you guys, this means a lot to us, now we have something of our tragic past that will end up having a great future." Seto said, both Seto and Joey hugged the four lovers and then walked away to do who knows what.

"Well that went very well, I think they liked everything that they got." Yami said, while Yugi cuddled up to him, Heba doing the same with Atem.

"Yeah I'm glad, though some of the gifts did take longer to find than others did." Atem said, stroking Heba's hair.

"Well it was worth it in the end I think." Yugi said, gaining nods from the others around him.

The four of them looked around and saw their friends playing, looking and admiring what they had been given, it made Yami, Yugi, Atem and Heba happy that they could have done something for their friends.

"Let's have a little time to relax before they want to play games. While they are admiring their gifts we can rest up before the games begin." Yugi said.

Yami, Atem and Heba agreed. So the four snuggled together under the tree and fell asleep, happy smiles could be seen on their faces to anyone who passed by them.

They rested till they heard their names be called for games.

Yami, Yugi, Atem and Heba were all lying in the shade of the trees in the park, fast asleep and huddled together. They were waiting to be called for games, they all knew that the only people that could beat them was each other, no one else in their group is able to beat them.

"Hey sleeping beauty's wake up, it's game time!" Joey yelled, this in turn causing the four to wake as well as Yugi and Heba to fall of the laps of their older lovers.

"Joey I swear to God if you do that to me one more time then Seto is definitely going to be the man in your relationship because I will send your balls to the shadow realm!" Yami said, standing up and pulling his younger lover up as well.

Once Yugi was up and standing straight he wrapped his arms around his husband and squeezed to calm him down. Once Yami had calmed down and wasn't going to do someone serious harm he turned to look at Joey. "Joey you know how Yami gets in the mornings as you have been threatened this before. You need to learned that Yami does not like to be awoken like that." Yugi said, reprimanding his best friend.

"I know but it so fun." Joey said, Seto coming to stand next to him.

"Puppy please stop it. I rather like your manliness and I don't want you to lose it." Seto said, linking his arms around his lovers waist.

"Okay fine, but we are going to be starting games and we want you to join in." Joey said, all of them making their way over to the rest of the group.

"So what are we playing first?" Mai asked.

"Truth or dare." Atem said. "We have heard of this game from Yami and Yugi but we have never played, we want to find out what it is like." He explained, earning nods of understanding from the rest of the group.

"Sure we can play that for a bit." Serenity said smiling, knowing that the pair of them wanted to learn all that they could.

They all sat in a circle Yami, Yugi, Atem, Heba, Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Rebecca, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Mai and Serenity. "Okay I will go first. Yami truth or dare?" Seto said.

"Truth." Yami replied, not wanting to do a dare yet.

"How long have you been in love with Yugi?" Seto asked.

"Well since he solved the Puzzle really. I thought that I was going to be stuck in there forever and he released me, he was the first thing I saw in this new time and he was the one who helped me with no thought to himself. Also I had a feeling that we belonged together more than friends." Yami said blushing, while the others all awed at him.

"Okay Yami it is you to pick someone." Joey said, secretly hoping it was not going to be him.

"Seto truth or dare?"

"I chose truth." Seto said, though he was a bit scared of what he was going to be asked.

"Did you ever really hate Joey and when did you first start to like him?" Yami asked, this was a question that he had wanted answered from the beginning as he thought that the two of them hated one another.

"Well to be honest I have never hated the puppy, but in the beginning he did get on my nerves just with the way he acted. As for when I began to like him, I would say during the Duellist Kingdom when I saw what he was capable of." Seto said, a faint blush evident on his cheeks.

"Awww now that is so cute, it is Seto's turn to pick." Yugi said.

"Okay Yugi truth or dare?" Seto asked.

"I think I am going to be the brave one and say dare." Yugi said, smirking.

"Okay I dare you to stick your hand down Yami's pants and wrap your around his you know what for one full minute." Seto said smirking.

Yugi blushed thinking that this would have been even worse if he and Yami had never been in this position before. Yami blushed too, he knew that he became very flustered and uncontrollable when his lover touched him anywhere, let alone where he was most sensitive.

Yugi shyly lifted his hand placed it at the waist band of his husband's pants, looking at Yami in the eyes, before moving his hand down into the boxers and grabbed the manhood that he felt there. Yami moaned and within the first few seconds he could feel Yami begin to harden, he hoped that time would run out soon because he didn't want Yami to jump him in front of their friends.

"Okay and time is up." Seto said, smiling at the way Yugi was blushing and the way that Yami was now turned on.

"Yugi it is your turn." Joey said, trying to hide a smile at the looks on his two friends faces.

"Okay Joey truth or dare?" Yugi asked, this was going to be his way of revenge on Seto for the dare he had to do.

"I'm going to have to say dare." Joey said.

"Okay I dare you to give Atem a lap dance for 1 minute." Yugi said. This left Joey in shock, Atem was blushing but angry too and Heba as well as Seto were both seething in anger.

"Why are you making him do that?" Yami asked his scheming love.

"Because that dare while we both enjoyed it was embarrassing in front of our friends, this is a little payback. We all know that Seto is fiercely protective of Joey and gets jealous easily, this is perfect." Yugi said, smiling evilly.

"I think that I have had a bad influence on you my light." Yami said, while kissing his love on the cheek.

"Fine." Joey said moving over to where Atem was sitting stock still and Heba, who was red faced in anger.

Joey then began to move around Atem in a sensual way, sitting on his lap and grinding, rubbing his shoulders and just moving his body erotically for the Pharaoh. Heba and Seto were getting angrier by the second, not enjoying their lovers doing this to anyone but them.

"And the time is up!" Yugi yelled. As soon as Yugi yelled that out Seto reached forward, grabbed Joey and pulled him onto his lap, while Heba did the same thing to Atem.

"That was horrible Yugi, how could you do that to me." Joey said, with an obviously fake tone of sadness.

"Oh Joey even though it was with Atem we all know that you like to give lap dances. All of us here have had one from you, I thought that Atem and Heba would need one too." Yugi said, explaining himself to the stunned group, who did not think that he had it in him.

"Well Joey I guess that it is your turn." Heba said, though he was calming down, there was still a tone of anger and possessiveness in his voice.

"Atem truth or dare?" Joey said.

"I chose this truth." Atem said, though he was getting the basics of the game, he didn't really understand why others made each other do strange things to another's boyfriend.

"If you were not dating Heba, who in this group would you chose to date and why?" Joey asked.

"Well if I am being honest I would have to say Yami. And that is because he is a leader just like I am, just because I am he from the past would not matter, he is who I most likely see myself with if I were not with Heba." Atem said, this caused both him and Yami to blush, as well as Yugi and Heba pulling their loves closer to them.

"You have no need to worry Yugi, you are the only one that I want to be with. Nothing and no one is going to change that." Yami said to his lover. He knew that Yugi was a little afraid of the fact that he was going to lose him, he could read his lovers mind. But he knew that not even death can separate them from each other.

"And the same goes for us Heba, while I said that I said if I didn't have you. And since I do have you then there is nothing for you to worry about." Atem said, also knowing that Heba feared he would lose him, and also knowing that death would not separate them either.

"Okay we shall have a few more rounds of this and then we will head home okay?" Mai said. The girls, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik and Rebecca were not playing, they were timing and making sure that the dares were carried out as they should be and that the truth was being told as they should have.

"Yep that sounds okay with me." Yami said, the others all nodding their heads in agreement. "And it is my turn, Heba truth or dare?" He asked.

"I chose dare." Heba said, almost afraid of what he was going to get. If Yami was anything like Atem was when he was Pharaoh then he was in big trouble.

"I dare you to sit on Atem's lap and kiss him, while Yugi kisses the back of your neck for 30 seconds." Yami said, smiling at the look of shock that came upon his three look-a-likes faces.

"Okay Yami." Heba said, moving to sit on Atem's legs and Yugi moving behind Heba. Heba began to kiss his husband and Atem returned the kiss, then Yugi began to kiss Heba's neck, which actually caused him to moan into the kiss he was sharing with Atem.

"And that is time!" Mai yelled. "Was I the only one here that thought that was really hot?" She asked, the others all shaking their heads showing their agreement.

The three taking part in the dare all separated, then went to their own lovers.

They had a few more rounds of truth or dare, said their goodbyes to one another then headed their own ways.

The two couples then got home, said goodnight to the other couple and then went into their separate rooms.

In the room of Yami and Yugi they were the more tired of the two couples and almost went to bed instantly. They said goodnight to one another, kissing each other a few times before they went to sleep, Yugi snuggling into the protective arms of his lover and Yami pulling Yugi protectively against his strong chest.

In the room of Atem and Heba they were also just as tired, but they managed to stay up and talk for a bit. "I liked that game we played, though I didn't like that truth that you had to do." Heba said.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about, the only person that I love now and forever is you, nothing is going to make me leave you, not even death." Atem said, this seemed to calm Heba down.

"Oh I know I trust you, I just worry that you are going to find someone better for you, and then you will be tied down with me. I don't want to lose you for a second time." Heba said, only to be rolled into protective arms.

"That is never going to happen I love you, now and forever. Just like we both know that Yami and Yugi will love each other too. We are all bonded together, when one dies we all die, and I would not ask for it any other way." Atem said, smiling at his smaller lover, who in return snuggled further into the warm chest of the man that he loved.

"I feel the same way Atem, even when I was dead and in the afterlife, I knew that you were not going to give up on me, and I also know that you are not going to give up on me now either." Heba said, finally understanding what Atem was trying to tell him.

"Well good. But I think now we should sleep, we have had a long couple of weeks and we know that the witch is coming soon, so we should rest up." Atem said, pulling the covers over their bodies to keep them warm.

Heba snuggled closer to the warmth that Atem was giving him, while Atem tightened his hold on the most precious thing that belonged to him. He knew that even in the time when he was Pharaoh and had gold and jewels that he wanted, the thing that was most precious to him was his young lover.

They kissed each other a few times, and bid their good-nights to one another too. Before they, like Yami and Yugi, fell asleep wrapped in the arms of the person that they loved more than anything.

Little did these two couples know, but the first of a few great gifts that were about to befell them was already being created.

The two couples had now been married for a few months and things were going great. They were still very much in love and they were still happy with one another, they knew that they had found the person that they were going to love for the rest of lives and their afterlives as well.

But recently the younger of the couples Yugi and Heba had been feeling very sick, they were being sick nearly every morning, when making some foods they would be sick as well, they had been gaining a bit of weight and they had also been a bit more moody, like hormonal, they could be upset, happy or sad within a few moments of one another.

"I am worried about them Atem, they have been like this for 2 months now, I want to know what is wrong with Yugi, as well as Heba." Yami said, he was scared for his younger lover.

"I know what you mean Yami, I am worried about Heba too. I don't really like being snapped at for no reason." Atem said, he too looking a bit nervous for the one that he loved.

"Yugi, Heba. Please come here." Yami asked his lover and Atem's, both were in the living room watching TV.

Yugi and Heba came in a few moments later. "What's up Yami?"

"Yugi we want to take you and Heba to the doctors, you have been ill for the last 2 months." Yami said, Atem nodding his head showing that he was in agreement.

"Okay, we know that we are not well, and we also know that this is worrying the both of you dearly. If it would calm the two of you down, then we will make an appointment." Yugi said, knowing that Yami and Atem would be worried about them. Him and Heba also had no idea what was going on with them.

"Thank you." Atem said moving over to Heba and hugging him, Yami doing the same to the one he loved too.

Yami was the one to ring and make the appointment, after he had finished on the phone he told the other three in the room that they were able to get the two of them in later that day.

"I'm a bit nervous to hear what they are going to tell us." Yugi said, Heba nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah so are we, but we know that there is nothing seriously wrong. You might only have a stomach bug, but we would rest easier if we knew what was going on with the two of you." Atem said. Yugi and Heba knew that there older lovers were very protective of them, and they would do anything to keep them safe. Even if they are just sick the two older boys were very on edge until they got better, and this was going to be no different.

"We will be fine, now lets go." Heba said. He took Atem's hand and they walked out the door, soon after Yami took Yugi's hand and they followed the other couple out the door.

They arrived at the doctors and they had only just sat down when the pair were called in. They were led into a room, the door was shut and they met the doctor.

"Hello there my name is Dr Sanderson, what can I do for you today?" The doctor asked.

"Well me and my friend Heba here have been sick a lot recently, gained weight and have been very hormonal with mood swings. Our husbands wanted us to come and checked out." Yugi said.

The doctor nodded his head. "Well based on what symptoms you have given me I think I know what is wrong with the pair of you, but it is very rare and hardly happens within males." The doctor told them, this did not ease Yami and Atem's fears.

"Are they in danger?" Yami asked, Atem and himself both scared to know the answer.

"Oh no it is just very rare to this case in males. Now both males and females have X and Y chromosomes in their DNA, woman have an extra chromosome and this is what causes woman to get pregnant and produce eggs. It seems to me that Yugi and Heba here have that extra chromosome and it has allowed them to produce eggs. It seems to me that you both had sexual intercourse in the last few months and you have fertilized the egg. I am going to run a test right now, but based on symptoms I would say that your husbands are pregnant." The doctor explained.

This news stunned the two couples, they had no idea that men had any chance of becoming pregnant and yet here was Yugi and Heba both being told that there was a chance they were pregnant.

"You mean they are pregnant? As in they have a child growing inside of them?" Atem asked, not fully digesting the information that he was being given.

"Yes, there has only ever been two other cases of males getting pregnant and giving birth. In both cases the male and the baby did survive, so it is a safe thing to happen, even if it doesn't seem like it." The doctor said.

Yugi and Heba had not said a word, they were happy that they were going to be given a family. They had wanted a family of their own but because they were gay they didn't think that it was going to happen, and now it has. However there was a doubt that Yami and Atem would not want this, after all they had not talked about children at any point in their relationship, they were now scared that Yami and Atem will not want the child.

Yami and Atem seemed to see this and while the doctor headed out to get the equipment that he needed the two oldest boys walked over to their lovers. "Yugi, you don't think that me and Atem are going to leave you two because you may be pregnant, do you?" Yami said, looking at his young lover.

"Oh Yami I have wanted a family my whole life, and once I found out that I was gay I thought I wasn't going to get the chance. Me and Heba just worry that you won't want the babies." Yugi said, Heba nodding next to him.

Yami and Atem looked at one another, smiled and then moved to where their lovers were standing, then wrapped their arms around the smallest boys.

"Oh Heba and you too Yugi, we are not going to leave you, either of you. Me and Yami have been wanting children since the ancient past. I lost my last child when I lost Heba, I am excited to have the chance to be their for this child." Atem said, placing his hand on Heba's stomach, feeling the slight bump.

"And after hearing the story from Atem and Heba I have wanted to have a child with you too Yugi, thank you for giving us the chance of a family." Yami said, also placing his hand on his lovers stomach.

This is how the doctor found them, the older and taller boys with their hands resting on the shorter boys stomach's. "I see that you all accept the babies. Well we will Yugi first, hop up on the exam table and I'll do an ultrasound of your stomach. This will allow you to see and hopefully hear the baby as it is a bit further developed." The doctor explained.

Yugi nodded, he and Yami moving to the table, Yugi lay down on it and then pulled up his shirt, so that his slightly bulging stomach could be seen. The doctor placed some cold, green jell on his stomach before putting a white thing on and moving it around, he then turned the screen on and began to look at it intently.

It seemed that he found what he was looking for as he turned the screen and pointed. The screen was grey and white, but there was a moving and solid black mass in the centre of the screen.

"That moving black mass is the child, based on the size of the baby it seems to be within 10 weeks, or just over 2 months." The doctor said.

"That would mean this baby was conceived on the wedding night." Yami said.

"I would say that your due date is going to be September 12th. If you would like you can hear the baby." The doctor said, to which the couple nodded. The doctor switched something on the machine and a steady heartbeat was heard throughout the room. The sound brought Yami to tears and Yugi tried hard to hide his. "Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked.

"If we can see the baby moving, why can't feel it?" Yugi asked.

"Well these are just small movements, and through all of the lining you would not be able to feel what the baby is doing at this time. You should start to feel some movement in a few weeks though." The doctor explained.

"Is there going to be any danger with this?" Yami asked, wanting to know if this was going to cause harm to the one he loved.

"In the previous two cases no there were no problems, both the parent and the child survived and both were in excellent health. But there is always a chance of a risk in pregnancy, and if you do the right things in the early stages then there will be no problems with the pregnancy." The doctor explained.

Yugi got off the table, he and Yami moving to stand where Atem and Heba were. The later couple then moved to the bed where they were shown their baby and they were able to hear theirs. Atem and Heba were told that their baby was conceived on the same night as Yami and Yugi's and therefore they had the same due date.

After the doctor prescribed some vitamins for the pair they left the doctors with happy smiles on theirs faces.

"I can't wait to see them. I just hope our family and friends understand and will still want to be around us." Yugi said, he did not want to lose any of his friends, but if they did not accept them or the baby then he would have no choice.

"That is not what I am worried about. Tea is due in a month and this will make things harder. I know that once she finds out about Atem and Me she is going to be coming onto us, when she finds out that she doesn't have a chance with either of us because we are with you, I am afraid that she will become physical. We all know that she has a temper." Yami explained.

"Yeah, just remember that we are with you two. We dated you, we married you, we gave everything to you and we are expecting children. She will tell lies to each of us to try and break us up, but that will not work, will it?" Atem asked.

"Of course not. We learned that we should not trust her and we won't. She may come and see the both of you and try to get with you, but there is no way that is happening." Yugi said, the other three nodding their heads.

They got home, made some lunch that Yugi and Heba would actually eat, and then went into the living room to watch some TV. Yami and Atem had been warned that Yugi and Heba would be very emotional, the slightest thing being able to set them off, so they were warned by the doctor that they had to remain on their lovers good side.

That night the two lovers bid each other goodnight and walked into their separate rooms. Once they said their good-nights to each other, giving their lover a kiss they feel asleep. However there was something a bit different with the way that two couples went to sleep this night.

Yugi and Heba were still tucked under their lovers strong arms, snuggled into their chests. However it was with Yami and Atem where the difference was, one arms was tucked over there younger lovers, however one hand was resting on both of their stomach's as if protecting their unborn children.

For once both of the couples woke up at the same time, this was in fact because grandpa had in fact set an alarm for himself. Grandpa was going to go to Egypt for a couple of weeks with his friend Arthur, who is Rebecca's father, both intending to see if they can find anymore artefacts.

"Sometimes I hate that damn alarm clock, I'm comfy." Yami complained, snuggling more into Yugi and tightening his arms around his lovers middle, which was holding their child.

"Yami we have to get up, me and Heba are already a few months in, by the time grandpa gets back from Egypt, we will be grown even more. I would like to tell him before he can figure it out on his own." Yugi said, wriggling his way out of his love's arms and making his way to the bathroom, where nature was calling him.

The same thing was happening in Atem and Heba's room, Heba waking up with the alarm and Atem not wanting to let him go due to the fact that he was comfy. Both of the younger lovers were able to get their taller lovers up, ready and downstairs just as grandpa was coming.

"Grandpa there is something that we want to tell you." Yugi said, looking at the elder man nervously.

"Oh well you 4 can tell me anything you know that." Grandpa said, smiling at the nervous people in front of him.

"Well me and Heba have been feeling for a couple of months so Yami and Atem took us to the doctors yesterday, we found out that we are both a couple of months pregnant." Heba said, while holding tightly to Atem in his nerves. Yugi was holding tightly to Yami as well.

Grandpa was in shock. His grandson and the three that he now considered his grandson's were telling him that they were going to make him a great grandpa.

"Grandpa, are you okay with this?" Yami asked. He looked up to the old man that he considered his grandfather, he did not want the man to hate them because they were having a child.

"Of course I am okay with this. Though I do think that this is a bit quick, I know that you are all capable of raising these children and I couldn't be more proud." Grandpa said, this causing Yugi to launch himself at the man who raised him.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me that you approve of this grandpa." Yugi said, hugging the man tightly. This caused grandpa to feel the small bump on his grandson's stomach where the baby was residing.

"Wow I can feel the bump, how far along are you both?" Grandpa asked.

"Oh they were both conceived on our wedding night, so we are just over two months pregnant." Yugi explained.

"Oh Yugi your parents would be so proud of you. You found good friends, you found the person that you are destined to be with and you are now starting a family, they would be so proud of you." Grandpa said.

At hearing this Yugi let a few tears fall, he still missed his parents dearly. "I wish they were here." Yugi whimpered.

"Oh but Yugi they are here, they have never truly left you, they will always remain in your heart." Grandpa said, moving to embrace the young man.

"I know that they are Grandpa, but I would want them to meet Yami, and the chance to let them be grandparents as well." Yugi said, sobbing.

At this Yami and Atem looked at one another, smiled and nodded their heads. "Yugi now that me and Atem are together our powers are so much stronger, and now we have the two real puzzles we can give you a wish." Yami said, moving over to where his lover was.

Yugi turned his big and tear filled eyes to Yami. "What is it Yami?" Yugi asked, hoping that it would allow him to see his parents, if only for a moment.

"We can go into the puzzle and see your parents, they should be in the afterlife. We will have to appeal to Ra and the God's, but you may be able to see your parents again." Yami explained, looking at his young lover.

When Yugi heard this he launched himself to the one he loved, wrapping his arms and legs around Yami tightly. "You can really do that?" Yugi asked.

"Yes we can, we will ask Ra to open the gates to afterlife. You maybe able to do it more than once but it can't be all the time as it will take a lot of our energy." Atem said.

"Besides it will also let me, Atem and Heba see those from our past as well." Yami said smiling.

"Oh Yami I love you so much." Yugi said, Yami replying to him in kind.

Not long after that Grandpa left for Egypt and the two couples had told their friends the news. They all were happy for the look a likes, giving each a hug. The girls were already discussing designs, cloths and furniture for the children, as well as betting on what the gender of the children would be.

"Yami can we do it now?" Yugi asked, he was too excited at the prospect of meeting his parents again.

"Of course my love." Yami said. With that Yami, Yugi, Atem and Heba all shut their eyes and concentrated on the puzzle. Yami and Yugi were the ones wearing the puzzles so they had to hold onto Atem and Heba in order for them to enter the puzzle.

"Wow Yami your mind doesn't have as many rooms now." Yugi complimented, remembering how he spent hours wondering around this room, falling in traps and finding darkness.

"Yeah, now that I remember a bit of my past there is not so many questions as I once had. As you may have noticed me and Atem do return into this puzzle at times, and that is because we have to regain our energy and shadow magic, if we are going to be doing this every once in a while then we will need to this 2-3 times a week." Yami explained.

Yami and Atem were the only two of the four who had the shadow magic, and the puzzle is what recharges that power. Heba may have also come from the past but he doesn't have shadow magic, so he did not have to go into the puzzle to recharge anything.

"Okay Yami, as long as you come out to spend the nights with me, you can go into the puzzle for a few hours during the day." Yugi said. He loved going into bed with Yami, he had gotten so used to it that he didn't think he would be able to sleep if Yami was not with him.

"Okay I will agree with that." Yami said, Atem nodding in agreement when he saw the pointed look that Heba was giving him.

Yami and Atem led their lovers to a door that was solid gold and had the Eye of Horus on the front of it. "Lord Ra, I seek your council." Yami and Atem said together.

There was a bright flash of light and the same being that they saw in the past reappeared before them. "What is that you need young Pharaoh's?" The man said.

"We were wondering if me and Atem would be able to open the gates of the afterlife on our own?" Yami asked, slightly nervous of the answer that he would be given.

"Well you would be able to but only if you had the two real puzzles instead of the faker ones that you previously wore." The man said, not really noticing that he was in the real puzzle.

"Lord Ra this is the real puzzle and Yami has got the other one. We went to the tombs and were allowed to collect some things from the tomb that we wanted, I gave Yami and Yugi the puzzle, we even got our rings." Atem said. This caused Ra to look around the puzzle, therefore realizing that it was the real one and not the one that Atem had created.

"Ah so I see. Well yes then you will be able to open the gate, but I warn you it will drain quite a bit of your energies, meaning that you both will have to return to the puzzle a couple times a week to replenish it. Especially if you will be doing this more than once." Ra explained.

"We know this and we have already discussed it with Yugi and Heba. Yugi wants to see his parents and we would like to some people from our pasts again, I want to do this. As long as we don't do it very often then we will be fine." Yami said.

"Yes I would suggest doing this once a week. If you do this once a week then you will need to remain in the puzzle for a few hours 2-3 times a week each time after opening the gate. Do you agree to these terms?" Ra said, smiling as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes!" Yami and Atem said together.

Ra nodded his head and then disappeared. Yami and Atem kissed their lovers and rubbed their stomachs, before moving closer to the golden door. They both closed their eyes and held each others hand, the golden Eye of Horus appearing on both of their foreheads and the one that was on the door began to glow too. The door then began to open releasing a golden glow to the otherwise dim room.

When the door was open there were many people that were seen. While there were thousands in the afterlife only those knew Yami, Atem, Yugi, Heba, Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik were present in the afterlife of the puzzle.

"Atem and Heba?" A voice said from the gate.

A person appeared from the bright light. It was a tan version of grandpa.

"Shimon!" The two yelled. They ran up to the man and hugged him tightly.

"Wow it is so good to see the two of you. But how did you manage to open the gate?" The elder man asked the boys.

"Ra gave us permission. Since me and Yami are together and we have the real puzzles we wanted to open the door so Yugi could see his parents. Yami is a part of me and Yugi, just in case you did not know that." Atem explained and Shimon nodded.

"Who is Yugi?" The man asked.

Yugi stepped forward. "That would be me." He said a bit shyly.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. But what do you have to with all of this?" The old man asked.

"Well I'm the one who released Yami from the Puzzle and I'm also Yami's husband." Yugi said, showing the ring that he wore. This seemed to be enough for the elderly man.

"Well Yugi good to meet you." Shimon yelled.

"Did you say Yugi Shimon?" A man's voice said from behind Shimon.

Two people emerged from the bright light again, one was male and the other was female. The male had black hair that was up in spikes like Yugi's his eyes were a dark shade of purple and slanted a bit like those of Yami. The one had magenta hair with yellow lightning bolt shaped lines in it, she had lighter more violet shade of eyes that were and innocent more like those of Yugi.

"Yes I did, why?" Shimon asked.

"Because we had a son that was named Yugi. We died when he was young and we haven't seen him for a while." The woman asked.

"Where is he?" The man asked, he sounded nervous and yet happy at the same time.

"That would be me." Yugi said in a small voice as he looked at the two people in front of him, the people that looked like the parents that he saw in photos.

"Yugi." The two people said. They looked over the small boy and they could tell straight away that this was their son.

"Mom, Dad." Yugi cried. The two people held their arms open, Yugi left the arms of Yami and sprinted into the arms of his mother and father, snuggling into them as he cried in happiness.

"Oh my God, my baby boy. How are you here?" Yugi's mother asked.

"I was upset that you couldn't be with me, Yami and Atem said that they would be able to let me see you, maybe not every day but they could bring me here to see you, and their family once every week." Yugi explained.

"And who is Yami and Atem?" Yugi's father asked.

"Atem is the Pharaoh from the past and married to Heba, Yami is my husband." Yugi said, turning to look at Yami who walked forward to meet them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Yami said, the two parents nodding at him and returning the words.

"I was upset that you couldn't come to my wedding and that you couldn't be a part of the baby's life." Yugi said, pulling up his shirt to reveal the small bump indicating the child he held within.

They gasped and then smiled. "Yami, Atem and Heba you will be able to call us mom and dad too. Thank you so much for taking care of Yugi when we were not there. And Yugi tell my father that we are so thankful that he raised you, we are proud of the man that you have become." The woman said.

Atem, Yami and Heba had moved over to talk to their own family and friends to give Yugi some time with his parents. Atem and Yami were getting a bit tired and it was plain to see.

"Yugi it is time for you to go, Yami and Atem look weak. We will see you next week." They said, they kissed their son on the forehead, hugged him and told him that they loved him, which he returned as well. They turned to look at those that were talking to Yami, Atem and Heba, nodded and they returned into the gate.

Atem and Yami kind of collapsed, so Yugi and Heba helped the two up and led them to the bedroom, where they lay the two of them down.

"Rest here for a few hours, both of you. We will see you in a few hours." Yugi said, giving Yami a kiss on the lips and Atem a kiss on the cheek.

"When you wake up you can just come out of the puzzle, we will most likely be with our friends." Heba said, kissing Atem on the lips and kissing Yami on the cheek.

"Okay my love, we will see you soon." Yami and Atem said. They closed their eyes and began to sleep, Yugi and Heba waiting with them till they fell asleep.

Yami and Atem began to glow purple as some of their shadow magic and energy began to return to them. Yugi and Heba then left the puzzle, leaving their loves to rest.

It was a few months later, and the dreaded day was fast approaching, the day that Tea was going to come back from America.

Everyone was not looking forward for the girl to come back. Yami, Yugi, Atem, Heba, Seto and Joey were the ones that were dreading this the most.

Yami, Yugi, Atem and Heba were dreading this because everyone knew that as soon as Tea finds out that Yami is still there, and that there was someone who looked exactly like Yami, she was going to start throwing herself at them, and none of the four were looking forward to that happening.

Seto and Joey were on the same line, when Joey had spoken to the girl she said she was returning because she had fallen for Seto, and she needed time to gain the courage to tell him, she was coming back now to do so. Seto didn't like this because it meant that he was going to have her hanging of him, as well as Yami and Atem. Joey didn't like the fact that she was coming back because he knew that she was going to go for Yami, Atem and Seto and that was not okay in his book.

They were all in the park, Yami and Atem were inside the puzzle trying to regain their strength, the others were all in the park relaxing knowing what was going to come.

Suddenly they heard a squeal, a squeal that sound familier. The group turned around and to their horror there was Tea, wearing one of the most revealing outfits that you could get, so revealing that she could mistook as a hooker.

"Hey guys!" Her loud voice had gotten louder over time as well.

"Hi Tea." Joey said in a bored tone.

Tea pouted but them smiled brightly when she saw who Joey was sitting next to. She did nothing short of shove Joey from his seat next to Seto before taking it and wrapping an arm around Seto.

"Hey Seto did you miss me?" She said, with what she thought was a seductive look on her face.

"Not really." Seto drawled, he really didn't want to deal with her.

"Oh, well I have something to tell you and show you so will you come with me so we can talk in private?" Tea said, leaning in closer to the tall brunette.

She missed the look of absolute horror and gagging faces on all of the others that were in the small circle, even Yami and Atem were gagging in the puzzle.

"Sorry Tea, but no I like hanging around with the gang." Seto said, indicating to the circle that they were sitting in.

She began to pout once again before looking around at the group they were sitting in. She saw all of her friends. She was not happy to see Rebecca sitting next to Yugi, as she was still planning on getting him. She saw Mai and Serenity sitting next to one another and chatting happily. Mokuba was sitting on the other side of Rebecca. What surprised her were the two Bakura's and the two Marik's that she saw in the group.

"So by the looks of it I have missed some things. Someone want to fill me in?" Tea asked, not noticing the shake of everyone's heads.

"Well, Bakura and Malik got their own bodies when you left, they were in love with Ryou and Marik so they were allowed to stay. Rebecca and Mokuba starting to date as well as Mai and Serenity. Me and Joey are also married." Seto explained, Tea for once looking down at his left hand and noticing the ring that was rested there, almost the same ring resting on Joey's finger.

A look of disgust came on her face. "So most of you have turned into fags?" Tea said, earning looks of hatred from everyone in the circle.

She then turned to look at Yugi and saw that on one side Rebecca and on the other sat a boy she did not know, she then thought that Yugi must not have had a lover. She got up from Seto and walked over to Yugi, where she put another seductive look on her face.

"Yugi you know that I still like you, don't you?" She said, attempting to get close to him. She then looked closer to the boy that she did not know and noticed that he looked much like Yugi, so she sat between the two of them, gaining the idea of the three of them doing something.

"Hmmm two boys, I guess I can work with that." She said, trying to lie down on both of their laps.

Inside the puzzle Yami and Atem had just woken up and this is the sight that they were given, a slutty girl trying to come onto their pregnant husband's.

"Sorry Tea, but both me and Heba here have someone that we love, we are also in fact married." Yugi said, him and Heba holding their left hands to show the rings that were resting on their.

"OMG you are fags too? What would Yami say if he were here?" She said, with a look of disgust on her face.

She hadn't noticed that the puzzle was around Yugi's neck, and that everything she was saying Yami and Atem were also hearing, and they were not happy about what was said.

"Actually I think he would be very happy about that." A baritone voice said from behind the group.

Tea turned around to see who was behind them and her eyes bugged out. There standing behind them in all their glory was Yami and a man that looked like him but more tan and more crimson eyes than the ones that Yami had.

"Yami, why didn't you tell me that you were staying for me, I never would have left?" She yelled, launching herself into his arms. "And you brought a twin, mmm, I can think of some interesting things we can get up to." She said, trying to move her hips to Yami's trying to get a reaction.

Yami and Atem looked at her in disgust, Yami pushing her away from him in disgust. "There is a reason why I said I was glad that Yugi was gay. I am the one that he is married to." Yami said, moving over to Yugi, and holding up his hand showing the ring that was similar to that of Yugi.

Tea turned to look at the man she didn't know. "I'm Atem, Yami's past life. And before you think of touching me I am married to Heba." Atem said from next to Heba.

"But Yami, you love me." Tea said, as she tried to get to him.

"I really do not Tea, I had every intention of leaving, but Yugi told me his feelings and once I knew that he returned them I had no problems deciding to stay. Atem and Heba were also allowed to remain in this time, Ra allowing Bakura and Malik to stay here also. I have never been in love with you, I have loved Yugi since he solved the puzzle." Yami said, bending down to kiss Yugi to prove it.

As Yami kissed Yugi, Atem kissed Heba, Seto kissed Joey, Mokuba kissed Rebecca, Mai kissed Serenity, Malik kissed Marik and Bakura kissed Ryou. This was meant to show Tea that they were not joking and that they were serious.

Tea was so mad that she went up to Yugi and kicked him right in the stomach, not noticing the baby bump that Yugi was sporting. She then turned and rounded on Heba, also kicking him in the stomach and once again missing the bump that was there.

Yugi and Heba both screamed in pain, before collapsing to the floor. Joey and Seto were the ones that made it to them first as Yami and Atem were looking at with hatred in their eyes.

"See those two are weak and I am strong. Now that they are hurt come with me." She said, kissing Yami on the lips and then turning to Atem and doing the same.

Yami and Atem whipped their mouths clean. "You bitch, my husband is pregnant!" Yami yelled, slapping Tea across the face.

"Yeah as is mine!" Atem said, slapping her across the other cheek.

Tea fell down and when she looked up she knew that she was done for. Not only was Yami and Atem looking down at her in anger and hatred, but Bakura and Malik as well as Seto were also.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Tea cried.

"We don't care if you knew or not, we knew this was going to happen and we know that you are not going to stop hurting Yugi and Heba as well as our children." Atem said.

"Yeah so we came up with a plan. If you laid one finger on Yugi or Heba then we were going to send you to the Shadow Realm." Yami said.

Tea knew that she was in trouble, not only was Yami and Atem there to send her to the Shadow's but Malik and Bakura as well as Seto was there as well. She knew that if she didn't do anything then she was going to be lost forever.

"Please I'll let you all use me for your slaves for however long, you can do whatever you want to me. Please." She begged, thinking that having her for a slave would be one to get what she wanted and keep away from the Shadow's.

"Now why would we want that? We have husbands and lovers that we can do whatever we want to them. We are all gay, your body repulses even with clothes on, I can't imagine how disgusting it is without clothes." Yami said, narrowing his eyes in disgust.

"Well I can show you." She said, thinking that she had won.

Yami, Atem and the others looked at her in disgust. They all held their hands out. "We are only sending you to the Shadow's but I can say this, if Yugi or Heba die then your body will be killed and your mind will be given to the Shadow's to feast on." Atem and Yami said at the same time.

Before she could speak their hands began to glow and she disappeared. Yami and Atem ran to their fallen lovers who looked at them with love.

"Yami, Atem take us to the hospital. I know that we are okay but I want to double check that the babies are okay." Yugi said.

The two of them nodded and picked the smaller boys up, before heading to the hospital that was closest to the park.

Yami and Atem were in panic mode, they were so scared for the ones that they loved so much.

When they saw Tea aiming the punch/kick to Yugi they were so shocked that she would do that, that they didn't move to help him. Then they both moved over to help Yugi, Tea hit/kicked Heba when they were away from the boy.

Yami and Atem were so mad at the girl that they wanted to kill her themselves with their own two hands, but they had to stay with their husbands and children.

They both knew that Yugi and Heba were around 8 months pregnant, and they had read up what could happen if there is pain inflicted where the baby resided. The mother could go into early labour, it was not that much of a problem with Yugi and Heba as they were in their 8th month, which meant that the babies were almost full developed.

"Help us, please, someone help!" Yami yelled when they got into the hospital.

"What seems to be the problem?" A doctor asked the obviously panicked teens.

"It's our husbands, a girl got mad and kicked them both in the stomach, they say they are fine but they are both in the 8th month of pregnancy and we are worried about the babies." Atem said in a rush. The doctor nodded in understanding, the doctor was gay himself with a husband, he would do the same as these two people if it was his husband.

"Alright follow me." The doctor said, rushing them into a room.

Yami and Atem carried their husbands to the room that the doctor was leading them to. Yami and Atem were mostly panicking from what happened in the past, Heba was killed in the past and the two older teens did not want that to repeat for Heba or Yugi at all.

"Place them on the bed boys." The doctor ordered, he then turned to the group standing at the door. "I'm sorry but you will all have to leave, only the two husbands of the patients are allowed in the room." The doctor ordered, shooing everyone else out of the room and told them to wait in the waiting area.

The doctor put on some gloves and moved over Yugi, who had removed his pants and clothing for a hospital gown, as had Heba. The doctor placed his fingers at the hole that had formed for the birth of the baby, he pushed his fingers inside and felt around feeling the head of the baby close to the exit of the channel.

"Based on what I am feeling you are going to go into labour in the next half hour. It is lucky that you are over 8 months, or their could have been complications." The doctor said.

The doctor then moved over to Heba, changing gloves he did the same thing with the other pregnant boy, feeling almost exactly the same as Yugi. "And the same goes for you, it looks like Yugi is a bit further ahead than you, you will go into labour in the next 45 minutes." The doctor explained.

"What will happen now?" Yami asked, moving to stand next to Yugi and hold his hand, Atem moving to do the same thing with Heba.

"Well I am going to go and get some proper scrubs on and get a nurse to assist me. You two with Heba and Yugi keep talking to them and try to keep them calm. Yugi, Heba if you start to feel pain where your channel has formed breath nice and deeply, that is a sign of the labour starting. You must NOT push when I am out of the room." The doctor said, receiving nods from all four boys he moved out of the room to get dressed properly and to get a nurse.

While the doctor was gone Yami and Atem did as they were told, they spoke to their loves sweetly trying to calm them from the nerves of child birth.

However 20 minutes after the doctor had gone Yugi flinched in pain, feeling the pain in the channel that had formed for his baby, he gasped at the strong spasm of pain that he was feeling.

"Atem I think that Yugi has begun labour." Yami said, he was a bit panicking himself. He knew that child birth was painful for the females and they were the ones that were naturally meant to birth offspring. If it was painful for them, then it would be even more painful for a male to do so.

"Remember what the doctor said Yami." Atem said, he too was as nervous and scared as Yami was, but his husband had not yet gone into labour.

"Yeah keep him calm, and help him to breath." Yami did just this to his love, and it seemed to work, though Yugi was squeezing his hand incredibly tightly in the pain that he was going through.

The doctor then returned, and said that it was time for Yugi to push. "Yami you are never touching me again!" Yugi yelled. Yami had read about this too, the pain that woman went through in child birth made them speak badly about the father, he knew that Yugi did not mean what he was saying, he was saying it because of the pain.

Yugi began to push, and not 1 hour later a piercing cry could be heard. "Congratulations Yami and Yugi, you have got a healthy baby girl." The doctor announced. The doctor took the baby to be cleaned and then handed the baby to Yugi.

"What are you going to name her sir?" The nurse asked, she was holding a clipboard with a birth certificate on.

"Yami you name her." Yugi said. "I will give the middle name." Yugi told the still shocked father.

"I think we shall name her Isis." Yami said, looking at the baby girl in Yugi's arms. He thought it was one of the best pictures he had ever seen, Yugi holding their new-born baby.

"And the middle name will be Mana. Isis Mana Moto." Yugi said, Yami liking the sound of the name. Yugi motioned Yami over and placed the baby in the taller boys arms, Yami already sheading tears for his new baby.

On the other side of the room Heba was almost finished giving birth to his baby. Heba named his baby Ruby Sennen, not giving the baby a middle name.

Their friends were let in as well as grandpa, who had arrived earlier. They all cooed over the babies their friends had been gifted with.

They left the hospital with smiles on their face.


End file.
